Origami
by Archiving Archie
Summary: When the weight of the paper equals the weight of the airplane, only then you can go flying. (Warning: Language, OC, author's laziness and semi-crack)
1. First Crease

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot (wait what plot) and my OC.

* * *

Everything is dark.

I don't see anything.

 _Hm... was I bl_ _ind?_ _I don't_ _really remember._

Although I remember... drowning.

Yes, the feeling of water entering your lungs and suffocating you to the point of... of death.

 _Wait... Does that mean I died?_

Improbable, but not impossible.

 _Where am I, then? Is this heaven? Hell? or... Hm, I don't think I want to know._

Ow. All this thinking is hurting my brain.

 _I wonder what my family is doing right now. Maybe they're too busy complaining about work and business transactions- whatever the hell that means -to even notice that I've gone missing. After all, that's what they always do._

Oh, look. A ray of light. I wonder where it's coming from. Maybe it's the path going to heaven.

 _But I don't want to go to heaven. I don't think I'd fit in there, considering I cuss a lot. Also I heard from one of my friends that most angels in heaven are dickheads._

But then again, it might be hell too. Come to think of it, it has _a bit_ of reddish tint to it. I don't know, I'm not really-

 _Argh, this is getting confusing. I don't think my brain can handle more of this._

 _And_ the light is getting brighter. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

I suppose I'll eventually find out sooner or later.

* * *

The first thing I saw when the light died out was a ceiling.

 _This is not my ceiling, and neither my parents' or a hospital's._

I stared blankly at it before realizing that I apparently need to blink because my eyes are now slightly tearing up and-

 _...Blink? Eyes? **Ceiling?** Uh... what? This is confusing._

I also just realized that I'm laying down on an unfamiliar bed, too. And also, after doing a quick survey at the room, I observed that there were lots of banana themed stuff.

 _Yeah, sure. 'Cause that's not weird **at all**._

Also, the bed is shaped like a banana.

 ** _Hm._**

It's possible that this is just a weird comatose-induced dream and this- whatever this is -is actually not real at all.

 _That seems like a plausible explanation, yeah._

Or, _or,_ maybe it's just the drugs talking.

 _...Okay? Why the fuck did I get into **that** conclusion? My past life (?) must've been so weird._

Hm, I'm just gonna ignore my thoughts for now, and instead find out where the actual hell I am.

I sat up the bed and experimentally swung my legs to make sure they're real- they are, by the way -and proceed to slowly stand up, using the banana shaped bedside table for support.

 _Seriously, what is up with this person and bananas?!_

Shakily standing up, I walked towards the door- that is thankfully _not_ banana shaped -and opened it, causing a loud creak making me cringe at the noise.

 _Wow. This is not sneaky at all._

"Ah, you're awake!" Someone exclaimed, making me jump back and frantically look for the source of the voice.

"Now, now, just calm down young child," The voice was gradually getting closer, yet I still can't see a single person. "I'm not going to hurt you." She says, her voice soothing and making me calm down slightly.

 _Also, did she just call me a young child? I'm sixteen for fuck's sake! ...Or am I really?_

"Ah, uhm," I mumbled, my voice oddly squeaky, yet monotone. "...Wh-who are you...? And, um... Where are y-you hiding?" I asked her, or, well, to thin air.

 _God, I look like a fucking idiot._

The weird and creepy voice merely chuckled, which is, kind of creepy, to be honest. There is literally no other way to express it. Seriously, it's just so, _so,_ creepy as fuck.

 _It's like I'm listening to a witch's laugh or some shit like that. Oh god, am I in a **witch's** house? That explains the invisibility stuff. **IS SHE GONNA EAT ME?!** I mean, that's what witches do, right? God, i-it's like cannibalism! I don't wanna die yet **oh god holy-**_

"Child, are you okay? You've been silent for a while now." The voice suddenly rang out, cutting off my train of thought and making me scream. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I startle you? I didn't mean it, child. Please forgive me." The voice apologizes, then makes a noise that suspiciously sounds like laughing.

 _Are you fucking kidding me? Christ, woman. **You nearly gave me a heart attack.**_

"Please don't do that again." I say, clutching my chest and breathing heavily. "For the love of- just please _don't_." I then curiously looked around, still hoping that I could somehow find her. "Uh, where are you, anyway? Are you, um, invisible or something?" I asked her.

"Or something," she responded, and somehow, I could just feel the smile on her face. "In fact, I'm actually above you, child." She said, and-

 _Wait, above?_ _Wha- **Holy shit.**_

"What the fuck are you?!" I shouted as I looked up, scrambling away to whatever the fuck that is, "A-are you a monster witch hybrid or something?!" I gaped at the thing (I have absolutely no idea what the fuck she is) that dropped form the ceiling beam in front of me, making me back away into the banana themed room.

The creature merely chuckled, as if amused by my fear. She (it?) dropped from the ceiling, slowly walking towards me and making me scramble back into the bed and dive under the covers. "What's wrong, child?" She asked me, as if she's just a normal _human being and not a monster with hybrid_.

 _Hm, come to think of it, she looks at lot like an overgrown fruit bat. A mutant fruit bat- argh, this is not the time to be thinking about that **when you're about to be eaten you idiot-!**_

It was black after that.

* * *

"Ugh, my head..." I groan.

 _What happened...?_

"Oh, yeah. I had a really weird dream where a fruit bat witch was about to eat me..." I say, scratching my head while laughing. The laughter, however, died down when I noticed that I was still in the banana room.

 _What._

"Oh, you're awake! Again." I look at the source of voice, and see a woman looks like probably in her mid-twenties entering the room.

 _...Why does her voice sound familiar?_

I blink at her, "Ah." I nodded, blushing a bit.

 _She's really pretty, with her blonde hair and blue eyes._

I must've said it out loud, since she giggled and thanked me before leaving to get a glass of water, as per my request. I blushed in embarrassment as I saw her leave the room.

 _Tsk, real smooth idiot, real smooth._

I sighed, and looked around the room. I suppose it wasn't a dream after all. Although I wonder where the shitty bat witch went off to, though. Maybe the pretty woman scared it off. Hmph, whatever.

 _That scary thing was gone already, no need to dwell on it._

I jump off the bed, and look at my reflection in the mirror beside the closet. Or at least, I hoped it was just a closet.

 _...Huh, this is strange._

The face in the mirror looked younger, and her clothes seem a bit more loose on her now. I put a hand on my cheek. It does the same.

"Huh...?" I mumbled, frowning in confusion. The reflection in the mirror does the same too. "Okay... This is really weird." I say, resting my chin on a hand.

 _I'm supposed to be sixteen, not **six**._

"Hm, yeah." I nodded to myself. "I'm definitely on drugs right now." I say to myself poking the mirror to see if it's really real.

"Who's on drugs right now?" Somebody asked, and I yelped, looking at the doorway to see the woman leaning on it.

"Uh, no one! Ahahaha..." I grin sheepishly, shaking my head. "Definitely no one."

She raised an eyebrow, amused and said, "Oh, right. Are you hungry right now? I made breakfast."

I nod and followed after her, making sure to close the door after I leave the room.

 _Manners; they're important._

I followed her to the kitchen, where a very tasty pancake is served on the table, along with some fruits and berries- Peanuts? Are there any? No? -in a bowl.

 _Oh god, they smell so great._

"Do you like it?" The woman asked, as I drooled on the food and took a seat on the table. "Go on, don't be shy. You can eat as much as you want."

And I did.

 _Oh sweet, sweet maple, how I've missed you. Come to think of it, this is the first time I ate ever since I... I... died..._

"Oh," I mumbled, just realizing it now. The woman, sensing that something is wrong since I paused eating, took a seat beside me and stared at me worryingly. "Are you okay?" She asked.

 _No, I'm not okay. I just **died** for fuck's sake. **How in the ever loving fuck is that okay?!**_

But instead of answering her in that manner, I said, "I-I'm f-fine."

Her gaze softened at my wavering and stuttering voice, and she held my tiny hand. "Hey, now. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again, smiling warmly. "It's okay, you can tell me your problems." She said, and just like that, tears streamed out of my eyes like a broken dam.

" _I'm **scared** and **confused** and I don't know what to do because my family **isn't** here and they don't even care about me and **I'm just tired!**_ " I wailed, plate of pancakes forgotten as I dived myself into her waist and bawled like a child. Which I currently am right now.

 _Fucking add that to the ever growing list of my problems._

She rubbed my back in a comforting manner while humming soothingly, making me calm down just slightly. "Shh, shh. Everything's alright now." She said, before detaching myself from her waist and crouching down in front of me, as I furiously wipe my tears and snot in my over-sized shirt. "Feeling better?" She asked, smiling softly.

I nodded, and then suddenly blushed as an embarrassing thought crossed my mind.

 _Did I just seriously consult emotional comfort from an adult, let alone a stranger? And to top it off, a **very** pretty woman?!_

She must've noticed my inner embarrassment, since she giggled pinched my cheeks. "You're so adorable, you know that?" She said, before suddenly having a coughing fit, startling me and making me panic.

 _AH WHAT'S WRONG WITH H **ER WHY IS SHE COUGHING AHH-**_

"T-the c-cupboard," she stuttered, shaking me out of my thoughts and run towards every cupboard and opening every single one of them. " **AH-** Nothing's in here what do I do **aaAAH-** " I panicked, as she shakily pointed at the cupboard at the far right corner. The one at the very top.

 _Motherfucker._

I grab a chair (it's so fucking heavy shit) and quickly scramble towards the cabinet, climbing on top of the chair and opening it, to see lots of medicine. "Gah! Which one?!" I shouted hysterically, grabbing each one and looking for its content to see if there's one that's for coughs.

 _Come to think of it, what's her disease anyway? **Gah** , now's not the time to be thinking about that, idiot!_

"I-t's th-the one w-with the b-blue ca-cap." She stuttered, before going into another coughing fit, having difficulty breathing.

I quickly grabbed it, and, well...

I fell of the chair amidst of my panic.

 ** _Ow._**

I quickly recovered, though, and gave it to her as she opened the lid and took a pill. I sighed, shoulders sagging in relief as I threw myself on a chair, exhausted. "You scared me, y'know." I quietly said, looking at her with unamused eyes with a hidden concern. "At least warn me when you're having an attack next time." I said, and her next action is not what I expected at all.

She laughed.

She, who almost died having a coughing fit, just laughed.

I resigned myself, giving up in this crazy woman and crazy place, wherever the hell this is.

 _Why is this happening to me?_

* * *

 ** _Dear Journal,_**

 _This is the worst day of my life ever._

 _I just found out that the pretty woman was actually the fruit bat monster witch._

 _Yes, they're the same._

 _I don't even know what is logical and what is not in this world anymore._

 _Don't ask how it happened. Just that it involves a banana and it was nighttime._

 _Also, I think this is my forty-sixth entry. This is the last page already. I don't think I'm gonna be writing anymore journals._

 _It's been seven months since my death, and apparently, reincarnation. I still don't believe about it, by the way, since, y'know, reincarnation. How is that even possible?_

 _But it happened to me._

 ** _BUT WHATEVER PAST IS PAST DON'T DWELL ON IT._**

 _Oh right. During these months, I found out the pretty lady's name: Keira. Pretty name for a pretty lady. And I also found out that she had lung cancer. And this place, Moony Village, doesn't have any cure for it. I was sad for a while because of it, until she confronted me and told me that she already did everything she wanted to do in life and that she already completed her dream, so she was ready to die anytime now._

 _That... did not make me feel any better._

 _But I respect her, because I could somehow relate to her. That doesn't stop me from finding a cure for her, though._

 _After all, she was the one who saved my life. It's only fair that I save hers too._

 ** _\- G, owner of journal_**

* * *

A giant pirate ship is anchored ahead, it's giant masts shadowing over the docks.

 ** _FUUUUUUUU-_**

You might be wondering how I got into this situation.

It's nothing really, I've been in so much weirder shit than this.

 _Add that to one of the weirdest things I've seen in life._

And so I freaked out. "Gah!" I cried, flailing my arms wildly as I ran to the village square as fast as my small feet could take me. "PIRATES!" I yelled, garnering the attention of the villagers around. "Pirates are coming!" I shouted, before yelping as someone grabbed me by the back of my shirt.

"What are you talking about, brat?" Mr. Biru, the village leader the one who grabbed me, asked. "You mean pirates are here?" He inquired, and I nodded. "Wait," I cringed at the tone of his voice; crap, he's probably pissed off at the mess I've made. "Why do you look like that? Did you go through the muddy path off again?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as I merely grinned sheepishly. "Well, whatever." He grumbled and released me, as he wipes the mud off his hands. "Thanks for warning us, kid." He said before shooing me off and I childishly stick my tongue out, before he went to the center and called a village meeting to announce about the pirates.

 _Well, now that my job is done, I gotta get back to Keira-san for lunch! Gosh, I hope it's salted salmon, I loved those..._

I'm still not gonna tell you how I got into this situation, though.

* * *

"What is this." I deadpanned as soon as I entered the house and saw a rather interesting situation.

 _What. Is... this what happens when you're in shock. What-_

"Oh hey, what a cute little girl!" The pirate exclaimed, picking me up and putting me on his shoulder. "Is this your kid, ma'am?"

 _Don't deceive me, pirate! Even though you're hot as fuck... I'll never get caught in your seduction!_

"Oh, no. She's not my child." She answered, giggling at my expression. "Although I wish she was. I'm merely her guardian." She said with a teasing tone, as the pirate kept pinching my cheek while muttering 'cute' and 'adorable'.

 _Evil woman._

"Shtahp eht." I said, words muffled. I removed his hand from my cheek and pouted, glaring at him. "You're really annoying, for a pirate." I said, jumping off his shoulder and running to Keira to hide behind her legs. The I proceeded to blow a raspberries at him.

 _Bastard. Is he try'na kidnap Keira-san? Oh no, not on my watch you shit._

"Don't worry, Ginny." Stop calling me that. "He isn't dangerous at all." She said, patting me head. "In fact, he's actually one of my friends!" She said, and the pirate guy slings his arm around her. "Ginny," "Stop calling me that, please." "This is Akagami no Shanks, my former captain!"

 _Wait, what?_

* * *

"So you were previously a pirate, Keira-san?" I asked her, sipping my hot chocolate. "Did you perhaps quit because of your sickness?"

 _Mm. Sweet, just how I like it._

"Well, that's part of the reason." She said wistfully, as if remembering a past memories. "But the real reason is actually because I've wanted to quit pirating to..." She blushed, and looked to the side. "...Settle down." She shrugged, then scratched the back of her head. "But that's not what quite happened, didn't it?" She said, sheepishly laughing as both Shanks and I sweatdropped.

"Well, that's enough of that," Shanks said, laughing awkwardly, "Oh, Kie, aren't you gonna announce something to little Ginny here?" He asked while rudely pointing a finger at me, and just to irk him (and maybe because he irritates me too) I bit his finger. "Ow! Hey- stop that! Ow!" He yelped, removing his finger from my sharp canines.

 _Serves him right for being a rude bastard. Although to be fair, he is a pirate, so all manners are out of the window._

I stick out my tongue at him, blowing raspberries. Call me immature if you want, I just don't know why but this guy really pisses me off.

"Right! I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me, Shanks." She said, before locking her gaze onto mine. "Ginny, don't be rude now. He was just being nice." She reprimanded me gently, patting my head as I pouted at her. "Now, don't look at me like that. I have a surprised for you!" Now that statement got my attention.

"What? What is it?!" I yelled excitedly, looking around. "Oh, oh, is it a new gift? Are you gonna give me new books?!" My eyes sparkled at the thought.

 _Yes. **Boooks.**_

She merrily laughed at my excitement. "No, it's even better!" She said, picking me up and spinning me around. "Your uncle Shanks is gonna stay here for a while!" She announced, as Shanks laughed heartily with her.

I looked at both of them, horrified.

 _No. She would **not**._

"Oh, yes little Ginny!" Shanks whooped, picking me up (again, _why?!_ ) and perching me on his shoulders, despite my protests.

 ** _WHY?! WHY IS THIS MY LIFE?!_**

After a few moments, and just like how I first met Keira-san, I resigned to accepting their surprise.

I have no idea how this action is gonna change my whole life.

Literally.

* * *

AN: Uh, hello. I'm Archiving Archie, or just plain Arch. This is my first fanfic so... uh, sorry if it's really cringe-y.

Also very sorry for my lack of vocabulary 'cuz I just noticed some words were redundant -.-

Irregular updates are irregular. So please expect the unexpected.

Bah-bye~!


	2. Second Crease

**Disclaimer: ...I still own nothing.**

* * *

Y'know... After one week of Shanks staying here, I noticed something.

 _Now doesn't he look familiar...? Hm..._

"Kei, why is she staring at me like she's about to dissect me?" Shanks whispered at Keira-san, who rolled her eyes at our silly behavior. "Her eyes are really creeping me out." He said, shuddering at my piercing gaze.

 _Oh, you don't like my stare, huh? Bastard. I still have the feeling that you look familiar, though..._

 _Hmm..._

 ** _HMM..._**

 ** _Ah. now I remember._**

"You looked like my grandpa." I suddenly said after minutes of silence, as he choked on thin air.

"Why would you say that? I'm not _that_ old." He whined, as Keira-san looked at me strangely. "G-chan, this is the first time you've talked about your family." She said, as I stared at her. "If you remember something about them, why don't you talk about it?"

"Well, that's an easy answer, Keira-san." I said to her, smiling wanly. "It's because they're not worth talking about at all."

They both looked at me, surprised at my words.

 _Don't worry, I kinda am too. After all, I almost forgot about them._

 ** _Why would I want to talk about something I already moved on about?_**

* * *

"Nooo, I don't want to go to and meet his crew," I whined, clutching Keira-san's skirt and looking at Shanks distastefully, "That guy is a jerk when you're not around." I added, sticking my tongue at him. He only laughed at my action, calling me cute.

 _Bastard, let's see who's laughing later when I humiliate you later in front of everyone._

Keira-san gently detached me from her skirt, before crouching to my eye-level and cupping my (chubby) face. "Ginny, please. I only want this so you can meet new people." She said, looking at me with puppy eyes.

 _Oh god, no. They're too adorable. **Fuuuck.**_

"Please, Ginny-chan." She pleaded at me, as I looked mildly uncomfortable about the situation. "Please, do it for me?" She added, while Shanks laughed harder, clutching his stomach.

 _Stop laughing at me, you shit!_

"Ugh, fine." I begrudgingly accepted, removing her hands from my face and looking at Shanks. "Carry me," I said childishly, holding my arms out as I waited for him to pick me up.

 _Hey, he may be a jerk, but his shoulders are **really** comfortable, yanno._

"Sure, princess." Shanks obliged, placing me on top of his shoulder. "Let's go meet my crew! I'm sure they're all gonna love 'ya!" She shouted, as we left the house and trekked towards the docks.

"Try not to break anything!" Keira-san teased us, leaning against the doorway as I shouted back, "It was one time, woman! _One time!_ "

* * *

"So is your crew really strong? If so, how strong are they?" I asked Shanks, perched up on his shoulder. We were currently walking to the docks, and thankfully, not through the muddy path (unlike last time).

He laughed boisterously, as if amused at my question. "Well, to be honest kid? We're stronger than an average pirate. Like, really strong!" He boasted, puffing out his chest as I rolled my eyes at his arrogance.

"Uh huh, yeah sure you are." I sarcastically said, as he sputtered indignantly at my lackluster response. "If you're really strong, then why are you on a no-name island like this one? And why aren't you bein' chased by the marines yet? Actually, are you sure you're even the captain? You look like an idiot and you're very childish." I keep firing questions at him, as he slowly recovered.

"Well, isn't it a good enough reason to visit a former crew mate here? And the reason why the marines can't catch me is because they're too scared too." Shanks confidently answered, and I sweatdropped at his last remark.

 _Wow, he really confident about his strength, huh? Although I wonder about the former crew mate part though..._

"Dude, isn't the reason why Kei-san left your crew is because she wanted to have a peaceful life?" I asked him, deadpanning. "I'm pretty sure that means she doesn't want to associate with you anymore." I said, staring at me intently. "So tell me, why are you here?" I questioned him, narrowing my eyes.

 _You suspicious shit. Don't think that I trust you yet, jerk..._

He suddenly halted, before facing the ground and causing to cast shadows on his face. "You're pretty smart for a kid, being so perceptive like that." He suddenly looked up at me, smirking wryly.

 _Dude, it's common sense, I'm pretty sure even a dunce would be able to piece that._

I stared back at him, raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to explain as he sighed, and held up his hands, as if surrendering. "Okay, okay. You got me, kid." He laughed, before continuing walking, almost making me forget that we're supposed to be going to the docks.

 _Well, that was a pretty quick change of mood._

"Well, if you really wanna know..." He paused, as if contemplating whether to say it or not, before shrugging as if he couldn't care less about the consequences of saying it.

 _Okay, so he **may** be kinda right about me being perceptive. I still think my previous statement's common sense, though._

"...Keira, she's sick, and well..." He said, as we finally arrived to the docks where everyone could see his giant GIANT ship ahead. "...The town doctor doesn't have any cure, or something to stop it." He sighed, as I raised an eyebrow curiously, waiting for him to continue. "And- and I did everything okay? I- but- she- well..." He shrugged helplessly, looking at the ground ruefully. "She actually punched me in the face when I suggested that. She didn't want to be healed, and I don't know why, but I kinda respect her, so I guess I'm gonna respect her wishes too, I guess?" He said, unsure of himself.

Uhh, what?

"What do you mean she doesn't want to be healed?" I asked, jumping off his shoulder and pointing a finger at him accusingly, startling him. "She said to me that she wanted to die, does that mean she literally meant it?" I pressed on, biting my lip to hold back angry tears.

 _She said she wanted to die, but I thought she was joking about that because it's a lost cause. But why does Shanks talk about it like there's still a cure? Just how many things is she hiding from me? **Do-does she not trust me?**_

"Wait, she really said that?" Shanks asked me surprised, as I nod. "Damn it, Kei. You always kept doing it ever since Captain's time." He cursed silently, thinking I didn't heard him.

 _But I did. What does he mean about 'since captain's time'? Isn't **he** the captain?_

I must've said it out loud, since Shanks looked at me surprised that I heard his statement. "What?" I glared at him, frowning. "Don't look at me like that, it's not like you were being inconspicuous anyway." I said, shrugging. "So what do you mean about 'since captain's time'? Aren't you the captain?" I repeat the question, this time more clearly.

He sighed, "Well, if you really must know..."

* * *

"Oh, so you had a crush on her when you were still kids?" I asked him, smirking.

Shanks just explained to me everything. And when I meant everything, I meant _everything_.

 _I am currently a bit overwhelmed by the large amount of information he just dumped onto me. Then again, I did ask for it._

So apparently, Keira-san and Shanks were actually crew mates with the same Captain, until said Captain died. Then they both decided they make their own crew, with Shanks being Captain. The ventured for a while, until Kei-san caught the disease and quit pirate life. Also, Keira-san was a very strong pirate, with the epithet 'Joker', because of her 'awesomely awesome' tricks (and also maybe jokes) while fighting.

 _A bat named Joker? Pft, Gotham would fall if they found out about that little bit of info._

But jokes aside, Shanks actually is a nice guy, and maybe, _maybe_ , he's gaining my respect bit by bit.

 _He's still an asshole though._

We're now standing in front of his (giant **giant** ) ship, and we could hear some loud and rowdy noises from above already.

 _Ugh, pirates, amirite?_

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Shanks loudly exclaimed as we climbed up his ship, with me following him around awkwardly. "And I brought a new guest!" He said, before suddenly scooping me up as I squawked indignantly and looked at him in annoyance.

Every single one of his crew cheered loudly, as I stared at them crazily before looking back at Shanks, who wore a very shit-eating grin. "Let's celebrate with booze for our new friend!" He cheered, as his crew roared in agreement even louder than before.

 _Wait the fuck is up with these dickheads? And oh my god, is that **gin** Shanks is drinking?_

I deadpanned at him, saying, "Wow, a very clever pun, captain, you astound me."

He laughed in response.

I shook my head while watching then rough housing, unaware of the growing smile on my face.

 _Maybe they aren't so bad after all._

* * *

I met Shank's crew.

They were... okay.

Yasopp-san, a really cool sniper who never (?) misses his shot, always talks about his son, Usopp. So much, in fact that most of his stories about the kid were already implanted in my brain.

 _I... don't think that is a good thing._

He also seems to be at more ease with me, given that I'm only two years older than his son.

Benn-san, Shanks' first mate, is... well...

He's _so cool_!

He's smart, which is a plus, and he's also more lax than the... others.

He's my poker buddy, and is a good sport, which is nice.

 _Someone that I could play with without any bickering, unlike a certain woman._

There's Roo-san, too. He's always teasing me along with Shanks, which can be a bit annoying sometimes. But still, he's funny and I've noticed that Shanks greatly trusts him, long with Yasopp-san and Benn-san.

All in all, Shanks made a good crew, and maybe, just maybe, I could at least give them my trust.

...I _still_ think Shank's an asshole, though.

There's a nagging thought at my head that somehow, these guys are really familiar. I just couldn't place it. Did I somehow know them...? But they obviously didn't met me before, ever, given by their reactions when they first met me.

 _So why are they so damn familiar?_

* * *

"Shanks, what's haki?" I asked him one day, while hanging out at a local tavern.

The owner is looking at me suspiciously, as if I'm gonna do something mischievous.

 _He obviously still isn't over about that one time I stole all of his booze and proceeded to smash all of them in every single boat at the docks. I don't know why I did it at that time, but I bet it was pretty thug._

 _Oh, god. I'm beginning to turn into a pirate._

"Hm?" Shanks tilted his head, drinking a bottle of beer. "Where did you learn that word, Ginny?" He slurred, looking amused.

I pouted at him, unamused that he didn't answer my question. "Well, I heard your crew talking about it while they were drunk and I think I've also read it from a book somewhere." I answered, shrugging before drinking my apple juice.

 _Stupid Keira, wouldn't let me drink sake even though I'm mature enough to._

"So what is it?" I asked him again, slamming the now empty glass of apple juice against the table. "Tell me, 'ya jerk!" I demand, pouting childishly.

 _Do it do it do it-_

"Haha, you'll eventually learn it when you're older, Ginny-chwan~! Just like how you can drink booze when you're older!" Shanks remarked drunkenly, patting my head and laughing as I looked at him annoyed.

"Fuck off, okay?! Don't rub it in you prick!" I exclaimed, as he kept laughing at his previous remark.

"Chill out, Ginny-chan! Have a drink!" Shanks said, holding out his booze before realization dawned upon him, as he dissolved into another round of laughter.

 ** _Fucker._**

* * *

It's been almost a year when it happened.

 _No._

 _No , n **o, no, NO.**_

 _This cannot be happening, **this wasn't supposed to happen.**_

 _ **No.**_

"I'm so sorry, Gin. There's nothing we could do about it." The town's local doctor, Grog-san, said mournfully, patting me on the back as I stared blankly ahead.

 _I was supposed to cure her; she's **supposed** to live._

 _She **isn't** supposed to die damn it!_

Shanks was silent, his presence being my only comfort.

"She left me," I choked out after minutes of silence, "She _fucking_ left me." I said, before breaking down and throwing myself onto Shanks, seeking for comfort.

"She was like my mother, y'know?! And she left me and- and-" I stuttered, eyes puffy and tears falling down my cheeks as Shanks patted my head, "-and she just- wh-why does it hurt so much, Shanks?!" I bawl out, snot dribbling down my face.

"It hurts too, for me." Shanks replied quietly, hugging me. "But people die; it can't be avoided."

 _Well fuck death then. Why did it even let me live?_

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about Keira and all the memories that I had with her. Then I realized,

 ** _I never thanked her for saving me and giving me this perfect life._**

* * *

AN: Why is my life so busy ugh- Anyway, I feel like this is a filler chapter or somethin', sorry 'bout that btw. I did not expect this to go for a dark turn, since well, y'know, _humor_. But well, it happened! **HHHH-** how do I stop this- I hope Shanks isn't that OOC **_fuck-_ I tried to okay- I STALKED HIM AND SOMEHOW I GOT TO...** _**Mihawk...?** What?_

But seriously though, thank you for reading this trash and I will see you next time!

 **Bah-bye~!**


	3. Third Crease

Disclaimer: Why do I still do this?

* * *

"Are sure you're ready to leave now, Gin-chan?" Shanks asked me, as I looked at him unamused.

 _Dude, this is the fifth time you asked the same question. Please, for fuck's sake, **stop**._

"Yes, I am ready, for the fifth fucking time." I deadpanned at him, holding up my suitcase full of not-so-much stuff. "Seriously, stop asking and let's go already." I said, as Shanks laughed at my impatience.

"Sure, sure, princess." Shanks teased, as I twitched in annoyance at his remark.

 ** _Dick._**

* * *

"I... am not gonna miss this island." I stated after a moment of silence, as said island became only a speck in the distance as we sailed away from it. "Where are we going to next, anyway?" I asked Benn-san, who was sitting beside me while reading a book.

He blinked, before shrugging. "It depends on captain's decision."

 _That... is not reassuring at all, but whatever. They're pirates, I think that's not reassuring enough..._

I walked through the deck and into the captain's room, where Shanks was reading some newspaper. "Ah, Ginny-chan, what brings you here?" He asked cheerfully, as soon as he noticed me entering the room. "Do you need anything?"

"Where are we going?" I asked him, as I sat down on a chair on front of his desk. "Where do pirates occasionally go, anyway?"

 _What are they gonna do, pillage villages? If so, I think I'll be fine with guarding the ship..._

"Well," Shanks grinned, and it's a not-really-reassuring grin, "we're going to be visiting some good old acquaintances."

 _Oh, great. More pirates._

 ** _Just what I needed._**

"Let me guess, they're pirates." I deadpanned, voicing out my thoughts. Shanks merely kept smiling, as I held my hands up and sighed in resignation.

 _Wow, I wonder if I'm gonna survive this?_

* * *

 _Okay, never mind. I think I can survive this._

I looked skeptically at the unconscious bandit, then at his other cronies. They appeared gobsmacked at my actions, apparently.

"What, seriously?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow. "Did you guys really think I wouldn't fight back dirty?" I snarked, putting a hand on my hip.

 _You might be wondering what the actual fuck just happened to me. It's okay, I'm quite confused myself too._

"Y-you just took down a grown man!" One of the bandits blurted out, looking shocked. I blinked at him, then at said unconscious bandit.

Uh... so?

"You're just a kid!" He exclaimed, and pointed his bat-thingy at me.

 _Okay, I want that. Hands down people, it's now **mine**._

Before he could even strike me with his bat-thingy (that I would later learn is actually called a baton), I dart forward, ducking down to avoid his strike. "Hey, can- can I have that?" I asked him, grinning cheekily.

He growled, annoyed and attempted to strike me again as I dodge it, while also keeping an eye at the other one who was circling me.

 _Well... I did want that baton, but I promised myself not to fight anymore ever since the day before I died... Fuck it._

A knife suddenly whizzes on my right side, nicking my cheek. I looked around me, seeing the first bandit disappear from my sight and the other one attempting to stab me with his other knife as I narrowly dodged his jabs. While I was busy clumsily dodging the knife, I didn't notice the other one striking me at the back of the head, and I felt myself being knocked back, hearing a crunch that distinctly sounds like my right arm being broken.

 _Ow... At least it wasn't my left hand... I forgot I'm not sixteen anymore... Why the hell are these bastards fighting a seven year old anyway...?_

That was probably my last thought before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone talking.

"Fuuuck, my head hurts..." I groaned, clutching my head, which I noticed were all wrapped up in bandage.

 _Oh, great... I feel lightheaded... Ugh... Thoughts are **really** messy right now... Help..._

A tapping of a foot cut me out of my musing, and I looked at the source of the noise to see Shanks, and the crew doctor, whose name I didn't bother to learn.

"What do you have to say for yourself, little miss?" Shanks scolded me, looking quite stern.

 _He's only half as scary as my father, yo. Also, you have terrible parenting skills. Ten out of ten would **not** recommend to be a father._

I must've said those out loud, since Shanks turned red and face palmed, muttering a 'I should've known you would say that' and looking at me again, yet failing to be stern as I looked at him blankly, my mind full of muddled thoughts.

"What?" I snapped at him, as he kept staring at me, face unreadable. "You mad, bro?"

 _Hahaha, nice one, G. Nice one... Okay, that was really bad, I know._

"You worried me, you know that, brat?" I twitched at him calling me brat, but then frowned at his concern. "We were freaking out when you suddenly disappeared on us." He said, laughing humorlessly.

 _Yeah, and whose fault is that, idiot? The bandits just fucking kidnapped me! What, are you seriously gonna blame me for getting **kidnapped** , bastard?_

"Although... I suppose you can blame me for putting you in danger like that." Shanks rubbed the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. "You're right, I'm not really fit to take care of brats like you." He said, fondly ruffling my hair and smirking at my disgruntled expression.

I looked down guiltily, biting my lip in deep thought. "Sorry, too... I guess." I quietly said, twiddling my thumbs nervously. "For, you know... Not warning you... and stuff." I added, looking at him and chuckling dryly. "I'm kinda used to taking care of myself, you see."

 _With shitty parents and a dangerous life, it's kinda hard to **not** to take care for yourself. Especially if said parents are mainly the cause of your shitty life._

Shanks' words surprised me next, "Well, sometimes it's okay to ask for help. Especially if there are people who care for you." He said, before standing up from his chair and leaving the room.

 _Huh, smart words._

* * *

"What did you say, mate?" I narrowed my eyes at Shanks, puffing out my cheeks and flailing my right arm, the one which has a cast. "Take back what you said, bastard!" I yelled, hitting him with my right arm (which, mind you, has a cast that is really heavy) and crying out profanities at him. "I am not weak! My punches are strong, I fucking dare you!"

"Dahahaha! Sure, Ginny-chan-""Stop calling me that, you shit!""-you're punches, are strong, you say?" Shanks asked, as I kept hitting him. "Then why does your hits feel like feather?" He taunted, as I glared at him with fire in my eyes.

 _Oh, you did not just say that, bastard. How dare you insult me, a quarrelsome troublemaker in my past life? Prepare to be **wrecked**._

"Fight me!"

In the end, the whole crew was in chaos.

 _Oh well, at least I landed a hit on Shanks, and he told me that it **hurt**. Serves him right for insulting me._

* * *

 _Woah, that is a really big sword._

 ** _...Pft, that's what she said._**

"So, your name is Mihawk." I stated, looking up at him seriously, as he nodded in confirmation. "Is... your name a pun too?" I asked him, before grinning madly. "Hey! Welcome to the 'Your name is a fucking Pun' club! We now have three members, including you! Did you know Shanks' name is a pun too?" I said, giggling as I watched his eyes twitch in irritation.

 _It's really fun to annoy serious people, isn't it?_

"Who is this?" He asked, as me and Shanks' high-fived each other in success at annoying Mihawk-san. "Is she yours?" He inquired, scrutinizing me.

 _He has really strange colored eyes. They're honey-colored. That's just plain weird. I mean, genetics, what the **ever-loving fuck** is wrong with you?!_

"Oh no, she's Kie's. She... entrusted this kid to me before she..." Shanks paused, as Mihawk caught on to what he was implying. "Ah."

 _Oh yeah, Kiera-san... I wonder if she's in heaven or hell right now..._

"So what're you two doin' anyway?" I asked them both, tugging at both of their coats. "And why are we in a deserted island?" I wondered, looking around at the barren landscape devoid of life forms.

"Because Ginny...""Hey! I told you to stop calling me that!""...we're supposed to be rivals."

 _Oh._

 ** _OH._**

"And you know what rivals do?" He asked me, as I narrowed my eyes at both of them.

"...They fight?" I meekly asked, slowly backing away before running to the ship where Shanks' crew is eagerly waiting for the match to happen. Seriously, they even brought popcorn. "You guys didn't warn me that this shit is going to be a bloodbath." I deadpanned at them, sitting next to Benn-san who was drinking sake.

They chuckled, as I shouted in frustration, "I could've had some popcorn before this, yanno!"

* * *

"Woah, those guys are marines?" I asked Yasopp-san, watching the marines' ship run away in terror after Shanks' crew attacked them.

 _To be fair, they did attack us first. And I managed to get some training and a few punching bags!_

"Yes, and they're not doing a really good job at being one." Yasopp-san said, as I sweatdropped at his answer.

 _Wow, so if marines are scared of the Red-Haired Pirates alone, then how fucking strong is Shanks, their captain?_

The thought of him being strong is actually possible, after seeing him fight with Mihawk-san, who is actually a very formidable swordsman.

 _I'm fucking surrounded by monsters, damn it._

It appears that my respect for the redhead increased.

* * *

"Teach me Haki." I pouted at him, stomping my feet.

"You're too young, Gin-san. Plus, I don't think Captain would allow it." Benn-san said, as I groaned in irritation at his same answer every time I request (read: command) him to teach me Haki.

"Oh, shut up! There's no such thing as 'too young to learn something'!" I shouted, gaining a stern stare from Benn-san.

"Yes, there is. Especially if the thing you're learning is dangerous." He sighed, as Shanks walked his way towards us, apparently interested at our arguing.

"Now, Benn, Ginny-chan, what's the problem now?" Shanks asked the both of us, to which I answered with, "He won't teach me Haki!"

He blinked, and laughed. "Well, why don't I teach you then?" He offered, giving me a smile.

I cheered, pumping my fist. "Fuck yeah!"

I think it's pretty obvious that it was how my unofficial Haki training began.

* * *

"Next stop, Dawn Island!" A crew member shouted from the crow's nest, snapping me out of my training.

 _My life is a fucking hiatus right now. God, please, give me some thrill **damn it**._

"Hey Ginny-chan! Are you excited? We're finally on a new island!" Shanks slung his arm around me, as I looked at him in boredom.

I yawned, looking ahead at the island, which seems bland.

 _Oh, god. I hope there's no bandits in there. Those fuckers always manage to target me because of my size or some shit like that._

"Ugh, why did we leave the Grand Line anyway?" I asked Shanks grumpily, who in turn, shrugged off my question.

 _Ugh. I think I now know why East Blue is the weakest sea in all of the seas. It's so boring as fuck, and the weather is so fucking peaceful._

 _I don't like it._

We finally arrived at the docks, to my relief, as I immediately jumped off the ship ("Oi! don't just jump off like that!") to see curious villagers staring at me and the ship.

"What?" I asked them, crossing my arms, "never seen a pirate ship before?" I asked them, smugness evident in my tone.

 _This must be one of the islands where pirates usually don't come. Pft, ignorance truly is a bliss, isn't it?_

"Pirates!" An old man yelled, authority laced on his voice. "What business do you have here?!" He demanded, waving around his cane furiously.

 _Hm, he must be the leader of this village._

"What?!" A loud obnoxious voice cuts in, and I see a young boy making his way through the crowd. "Pirates?! Where?! I wanna see their ship!"

 _Cute kid. A bit familiar though..._

"Luffy, wait! It's dangerous out there!" A green-haired woman warned, but the name struck a chord with me.

 _What...? Luffy...?- Oh, so **that's** why Shanks looks familiar._

 _Monkey D. **fucking** Luffy, future King of the Pirates. One Piece. World Government and shit._

 _And apparently, Marines just saw me hanging out with **fucking Red-Haired Shanks** , a **fucking YONKO.**_

 _I'm fucked._

 ** _So fucked right now._**

 _(I literally cannot believe it took me **three years** to remember though.)_

* * *

AN: Okay! We've learned a lot about our Ginny today... Wow. I didn't really plan for her to be meeting Luffy this early- but well- it happened. And she met Mihawk; nice. I wonder how that would affect the timeline. Also I feel like I'm giving Beckman a new personality lmao. WHy do I keep stalking Shanks and Mihawk hhnNNHHH-

And now... _Reviews._

 _ **havarti2:** Hey! Glad you like this trash! I really appreciate it!_

 _ **KnightOfGlory26:** Thanks! And I do wonder about the title... Would she or would she not get any devil fruit powers? Guess you'll find out in later chapters! ***laughs evilly***_

Irregular updates are still irregular, yanno!

 **Bah-bye~!**


	4. Fourth Crease

Disclaimer: ...

* * *

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You mean we're staying here for a while and make this your temporary base because you thought that the brat was interesting." I deadpanned to Shanks, skeptically raising an eyebrow at his poor excuse.

 _Seriously, staying in this island because of a kid? Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous, just... weirded out._

 _Honestly, it's like the **whole** world revolves around one Monkey D. Luffy._

"Well, don't you think so too?" He asked me, as we both watched the Luffy try and convince the crew that 'his punches are as strong as pistol'.

I sweatdropped. "Yeah, that is... a very interesting comparison." I nodded in agreement, "Seriously, comparing a punch to a pistol? First time I've ever heard that." I muttered quietly, sipping my apple juice.

 _They still wouldn't let me drink my apple juice, even though I'm already nine years old. That's pretty stupid, especially since they literally train me to **fight** at the same age._

...Actually, I _didn't_ even started training Haki yet.

 _Yeah... I kind of lied in the last chapter, sorry._

Shanks first made me a training regime, like push-ups, pull-ups, shit like that. Then it escalated, to dodging every kinds of shit, from _Yasopp,_ to increase my agility and speed because Shanks noticed that I'm quite proficient at it.

 _It was a nightmare, to say the least. But hey, as long as there's improvement._

The reason why I didn't start training Haki yet, is because I haven't 'awakened' it yet.

 _Yes, you heard it right, I have to unlock it or some shit like that. Like a fucking video game. But I know I can do it, with training. I am confident with my skills to actually do it._

 _Oh, and don't even get me started on my fighting style, **seriously.**_

Currently, I'm still doing training. But right now, I'm on a break.

Anyway, back to Luffy and his stupidity:

"I'll become stronger than you, believe it!" He yelled, standing over a bar stool beside Shanks as said man is amused at his exclamation, not taking it quite seriously.

 _Wait, did- did Luffy just steal Naruto's catchphrase? **What.**_

Too occupied in my thoughts, I did not notice Luffy staring at me in interest.

* * *

"So you actually want to get laid with Makino?" I asked Shanks one day, as we're currently relaxing under a tree around a grassy field.

 _It has become my favorite napping spot, and apparently, Shanks' too._

He sputtered, looking quite horrified. "Where did you learn that word?!" He asked, before shaking his head. "You know what? Never mind, I don't even wanna know." He deadpanned, as I laughed at him. "But in all seriousness, Where did you get that idea?" He asked me, this time genuinely curious.

"Hm?" I look up at the sky, humming. "Well... As you may have noticed already, I'm pretty good at reading the atmosphere." I said, shrugging. "And I swear to god you two are just so-" I paused, finding the right word, "You two- the- look," I sighed, looking at him blankly, raising an eyebrow. "Whenever you two are around, the sexual tension is _so_ fucking thick that you can literally cut it with a butter knife." I said, before looking back at the sky, ignoring Shanks' bewilderment.

"And also, I am never gonna help you in wooing her, or some shit like that." I added as an afterthought.

Shanks opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it. "You win this round, kid. I can't wait when you grow up so I'll be the one to tease you." He huffed, as I hummed in amusement.

 _...Huh, I didn't expect him to confirm it. I actually thought that their pairing is just fanon, yanno. Still, it's nice that one of my OTPs came true._

 _Also a lot of opportunities to blackmail Shanks. Can't forget about that, hehe._

* * *

"For fuck's sake, stop following me!" I screamed at him, as he merely shook his head and said, "Nope!"

 _ **WHY?! Why is he following me?!** Why not Shanks god fucking damn it!? Honestly, it's been weeks since he's doing this!_

"Please stop." I said halfheartedly, not even bothering to waste my energy at the stupid brat.

 _Seriously, I mean, I get that he's the protagonist of One Piece **but this is just getting out of hand.**_

 ** _I mean, had I not known him personally, I would've labelled him a stalker now!_**

"Where are you going right now, nee-san?" He asked, now walking in sync instead of following me like a lost puppy.

 _Also, one thing. I will forever hate Shanks for suggesting to Luffy that he call me something as degrading as **'nee-chan'**. Seriously, I am not **that** old, brat!_

I sighed, a tick mark already growing in my head. "It's none of you're business, Anchor." I replied, using Shank's nickname for him. The response was immediate. He shouted and denied my claim, stating that he already knows how to swim. I struggled to stifle my laugh as I walked ahead, ignoring his rant about becoming a strong pirate and continued on, not wanting to be distracted for training because of a stupid kid.

 _Still, it's a bit fun to tease him, though. I admit, I am going to miss this Luffy when he grows up._

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Just noticing that I'm ignoring his rants and continuing on my way, Luffy did a 180 degree mood swing and bounded after me. "Are you gonna go do that cool thing again?!" He asked loudly, as I blink stupidly at his question.

 _Uh... What 'cool thing' is he talking about? Wait, is he talking about my-_

"Are you talking about my fighting style?" I asked him incredulously, surprised that he managed to find out about it. "How did you know about it anyway?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes at him as he sweated nervously. "Were you stalking me?"

"What? NO! I'm totally not following you into the forest because I wanted to be strong with you! Hahaha..." I sweatdropped at his shitty lie.

 _I bet this kid can't keep a secret for his life._

"I'm not strong, Luffy." I said, brushing off his statement. "There are lots of others there who're clearly stronger than me." I added, shrugging. "And it's not like I'm the only one you could waste your time to, y'know? I mean, there's Shanks." I pointed out, as Luffy pouted at my attempt at getting rid of him. "I'm pretty sure he's more interesting than me." I said.

Luffy gave me a frown, looking quite adorable. "But Shanks always tease me and I don't like it! And the other kids at the village don't wanna play with me because I always hurt them when we play, even though it's just an accident!" He complained quite loudly, earning a few looks from the villagers.

 _Woah, I'm kinda concerned about the 'I hurt people accidentally when I play' part. Is his Grandpa training him already at this age?_

 _...Garp, you terrifying man._

"God damn it Luffy, that doesn't mean you could just follow me around." I sighed, already tired of trying to get rid of him.

 _Come to think of it, why am I doing it anyway? It's not like Luffy's a troublesome kid, anyway..._

"You know what? I guess you could come with me," I said, shrugging. "Just don't be troublesome and shit."

Luffy grinned his signature D smile. "Okay! Shishishi~!"

* * *

 _I regret inviting Luffy to my training._

 ** _Seriously, the kid is walking disaster._**

 _So basically, escrima ***** sticks plus attempting to train Luffy equals a dislocated wrist._

 _...Why did I agree to do this again?_

 _Oh, right, **Luffy**. Could literally say no to that kid._

"Okay, I think that's enough... for today." I suggested, grimacing as I cradled my dislocated wrist.

 _Okay, this happened a lot before (in my past life) so I thinks I remember how to place it back... I think._

A popping sound. "Ow! Son of a bitch! I did not expect it to hurt that bad...!" I cursed, biting my lip in pain. "Ah... ow... fuck... I think I felt okay now, though..."

"Are you okay, nee-san?" Luffy asked, bounding over me as I glared at him in irritation.

 _This is your fault, **dimwit.**_

"Ah, the sun's beginning to set! I have to go home now before Makino-nee gets worried.!" He suddenly exclaimed, running off to the direction of Makino-san's bar and leaving me.

 _God damn it, how the hell am I gonna explain my injury to Shanks without getting Luffy in trouble?_

* * *

 _Okay, so turns out, I didn't have to, after all._

 _Like, Shanks literally just assumed that I got 'clumsy' and injured myself, no big deal._

 _I don't know whether to be relieved or terrified at his lack of concern._

 _Anyway, enough about me. I think the plot itself just started._

* * *

Luffy stabbed himself. Under the eye. I twitched at his stupidity.

 _What an idiot, what the fuck is he getting at?_

 ** _WE JUST WENT OUT FOR A SHORT TRIP AND THIS IS WHAT WELCOMED US BACK!?_**

After a second of processing what the fuck just happened, everyone freaked out.

" **OOOWW!** What was that for?!"

"For being stupid, you dumb ass!"

I sighed at arguing pair, already _done_ their stupidity.

* * *

We're all at Partys Bar right now, after Luffy's stabbing fiasco.

 _God damn it, Luffy. Your stupidity knows no bounds._

The Red Haired Pirates are being rowdy, as usual. I'm sitting beside Luffy, making idle chat with Makino-san while absently listening to Shanks and Luffy's one-sided argument.

We were all just minding our own business when the tavern's door suddenly slammed open. We all became quiet as a group of people looking like bandits came in, their leader making a comment about how Shanks' crew looked stupid. "We're mountain bandits who simply just want ten barrels of booze, nothing more." Their apparent leader, Hi-something, I didn't bother to learn his name, stated, "We're not here to cause any trouble." He added, looking at Makino-san as she nervously told him that there were no more sake available.

 _Okay, I fucking smell trouble._

"Hm? Is that so?" The bandit leader asked, "What are these pirates drinking then?" He asked, tilting his head to the crew's direction. I cringed at the tone of his voice.

 _Fucking damn it, Shanks, you better not cause any trouble and shit._

I noticed Luffy open the treasure chest containing the devil fruit we acquired from an enemy ship.

 _Is he...? Oh, for fuck's sake, Luffy..._

I sneak quietly towards him, poking him in the shoulder as he faced me surprised. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, as he broke out in nervous sweat and attempted to hide the fruit behind his back, even though it's painfully obvious that I already saw it beforehand. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't eat the fucking fruit, I dare you-" I got cut off as he suddenly chomped on it, and I face palmed at my useless warning.

 _God fucking damn it, Luffy._

A loud crash suddenly sounded, making us both look in it's direction to see Hi-something looking down at Shanks, who was slumped against the front bar.

 ** _God fucking damn it, I hate this day._**

Everyone was silently shocked, including Luffy, whose bitten devil fruit was dropped on the floor, forgotten.

"So you like to clean, huh?" The bandit sneered, gripping his sword tightly. "Tsk, good for you, then." He states, before leaving the tavern with his gang.

It was silent for a while, as nobody was really sure how to react.

"Captain Shanks! Are you hurt?" Makino asked, breaking the awkward silence as I suddenly chuckled quietly and Luffy looked at me questioningly.

 _Pft- Shanks just got dissed by a bandit. Oh man, it's funnier than it sounds, shit!_

"I'm fine." Shanks dismissed her concern, ginning good-naturedly. At that statement I laughed louder, catching his and the crew's attention.

"Pft, that was _so_ lame, Shanks." I teased him, grinning as the crew agreed and laughed with me.

"Ha! That was so funny, captain!"

"He got you good!"

Shanks laughed, apparently finding humor in his mishap earlier.

" **WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!** " Luffy suddenly shouted angrily, unfortunately not finding any humor whatsoever. I stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

 _Damn it, this is one of the reasons why I hate kids. Sometimes they just don't get how funny it is to have a full grown adult embarrassed._

"He just embarrassed you! Why didn't you fight him?!" He screamed, and proceeded to tell Shanks that he's a disgrace to all pirates.

 _...Yeah, Luffy? I'm pretty sure you won't be saying that after you find out that he was part of the **Pirate King's** crew..._

Meanwhile, I sat down on one of the stools and asked Makino for a glass of water. "Thanks, Makino-san." I thanked her, after receiving the glass. "Don't worry 'bout earlier, I'm sure Shanks didn't do anything earlier to avoid damage inside your bar." I said, and shrugged at her alarmed look. "Yeah, it's one of the reasons why he's so cool, yanno?" I asked her, winking slyly.

"Ah! What's wrong with me?!" Luffy cried out, seeing his arm stretch. I sweatdropped, as everyone else freaked out.

 _Oh, yeah... I kinda forgot about that. Heh._

"Wait, does that mean he-?!" Shanks exclaimed, but I cut him off. "Yeah, he ate the fruit." I told him, as everyone stared at me.

"Why did you eat it?!" Roo-san exclaimed, as Luffy sweated nervously. "Well, I thought it was dessert! It was horrible, though..." Luffy replied, scratching his head.

 _...Is this kid seriously the reason why we stayed here for a while?_

* * *

I didn't join Shanks when they went out in sea, since he said it's getting a bit too dangerous for me now.

 _Yeah, sure Shanks. Tell that to the Grand Line pirates and bandits._

So instead, I opted to train with my fighting style in hopes to unlock my Haki.

In secret, of course, so I went to train at the forest most of the time, since I don't really want to freak out the villagers with my knife handling.

 _Oh yeah, I finally upgraded from sticks to knives._

The villagers were a bit unsure what to make of me, since I was part of Shanks' crew (Ha!) and still a child. Also, their rumors are a bit interesting, some of them being a bit funny.

 _I still think the rumor about me being Shanks' daughter is a bit amusing, though..._

Ah, well. I hope Luffy won't get in too much trouble. Especially since there was a part in the manga where he was beat up by the bandits, or something.

 _...I'm pretty sure I jinxed that._

* * *

When I came back to the town from training, I didn't expect to see Shanks.

Especially without his left arm.

 _Mhm. Yeah, he lost his arm. Why did this happen again...?_

Oh yeah, Luffy.

 _...Oh, great. I'm in shock again._

Shanks narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you okay? You've spaced out for too long." He asked me, concern tinting his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, voice surprisingly calm. "Say, what happened to your arm, dude?" I asked him, pointing at the lack of appendage. "Did you piss some guy with a sword, or something?" I joked, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at me surprised, before muttering a curse.

 _Mn. Why is he looking at me like that?_

"What?" I asked him, folding my arms. "I'm totally not shocked." I said, waving it off with a smile. "Still... What would Mihawk-san think about that?" I asked him.

I did not expect him to laugh.

 _What? I don't get it. Did I say something funny?_

* * *

"So you're really leaving without me?" I asked Shanks, right after he gave Luffy the infamous straw hat. "Eh, whatever, I never really like you anyway." I shrugged.

"I trust you to take care of Luffy for me?" He asked me, grinning as I looked at him unamused.

"Not take care of him; keep an eye out for him. There's a difference." I corrected him, as he laughed.

 _Damn it, he's not exasperated at my sass anymore._

"Yeah, sure. Go do that." He said, smirking.

 _Damn it, I'm gonna miss this stupid asshole._

We shared an awkward hug (awkward because Shanks _literally_ only has one arm) and before we know it, Luffy and I are already watching them sail off until they became mere specks in the distance.

 ** _Yep, totally gonna miss this prick._**

* * *

AN: I AM ALIVE PPL. DO NOT FRET. Anyway, an escrima (or arnis) is an FMA (Filipino Martial Arts) which emphasizes weapon based fighting, or more specifically, sticks and knives. And yes, this is Ginny's fighting style. Now, why this? Simple, because this is literally the only fighting style I know since this was taught to us in PE during 7th grade.

 _ **ALSO, VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:** This was originally gonna be a drabble series, but something in the first chapter fucked up and now it's a combination of drabbles and... whatever the other thing is. Anyway, what I'm saying is, there's probably going to be more drabbles in the next chapter since, y'know, it's the thing I originally planned to do. So yeah, just felt like warning this to you readers. _

Irregular updates are still irregular.

 **Bah-bye~!**


	5. Fifth Crease

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE, 'KAY? ONLY MY OC.

* * *

It's been a week since Shanks left.

"So did you do some hanky panky with Shanks before he left, or something?" I asked Makino one day while helping her tend the bar. She blushed, stammering nervously while Luffy looked quite confused. "So did you two do the thing?" I asked her again, raising an eyebrow.

"W-what-" Makino stuttered, before regaining her composure. "W-well, it's not really a kid's business to ask that, Gin-chan." She says, attempting to change the topic.

 _Ah, so they did do it._

 _Sooner or later, there'll be a mini-Shanks running around this town._

"What's a hanky panky?" Luffy asked, cocking his head. "Is some type of food or something? Can you eat it?" He asked excitedly, drooling at the aspect of meat while Makino and I both sweatdropped.

 _Ah, I hope your innocence won't be tarnished, Luffy._

"Uh, I don't think I'm fit to explain it to you, Luffy..." I muttered, before hearing a large bang outside and a scream. "...What was that?"

 _Uh... isn't this supposed to be a peaceful village?_

The tavern door suddenly opened with a bang, and someone entered.

 _Wait, is that...?_

 _Oh, **fuck.**_

"Bwahahahahaha!"

 _Why- what- It's still too early, damn it!_

"Luffy! I heard you tried to talked with some filthy pirates, brat!" Garp, the marine hero himself in the flesh, exclaimed loudly, grabbing Luffy by the back of his shirt and shaking him rather violently.

 _What the fuck._

"Gah! So what?!" Luffy screamed back at Garp, trying to pry himself off of the vice-admiral. "Shanks is the best pirate ever!" He added, sticking his tongue out childishly.

I sweatdropped at both of them.

 _The fuck is up with this crazy family?_

* * *

"You know, I'm both glad and disappointed that Luffy's leaving right now." I said, watching the grandfather and grandson pair leave the village. Or rather, the grandfather forcing his grandson to leave the village.

 _...I am never going to get used to Luffy's grandpa ever._

"Hm?" Makino-san looked at me questioningly, "What makes you say that, G-chan?" She asked, as I shrugged in response.

"Well, without him now, there's no nuisance to worry about anymore," I answered, before frowning, "Doesn't mean that I'm not gonna miss him though." I said, blushing in embarrassment as Makino-san smiled at me.

 _Tch, whatever. It's not like I'm gonna join him in his stupid adventures, right?_

 ** _Right?_**

* * *

 _Achievement Unlocked: Haki User._

"Woah." I uttered in astonishment, staring in surprise at my hand which seemed to turn black for a few seconds, before it disappeared back into it's original color.

 _That was so cool!_

I grinned giddily, excited that finally, _finally_ , after _seven months_ I finally produced an improvement!

 _...Er, sort of._

"Now how did I do that again?" I asked to myself, muttering. "Didn't I like felt some kind of tingly..." I paused, shouting in frustration, "Oh, who am I kidding!? That was a complete accident! Ugh..." I groaned, lying on the ground in frustration. "Ugh... why did I want to learn Haki again...?" I asked my self, for the second time.

 _God damn it, talking to yourself isn't gonna help you, you dumb ass._

I slowly got up, sighing while slipping into my combat stance, desperately hoping to get the same reaction a while ago.

 _I hate my life._

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean we're going to Mt. Corvo?" I asked Makino, holding a bag full of clothes as we walked trough the forest and, as I mentioned earlier, to the mountain. "Why're we going there anyway?" I asked her, while taking a peek at the clothes, noticing that they're my size, and most (if not all) of them are designed for boys.

 _Hm, I wonder who they're for._

 _Actually, better question. Why the fuck are we going to a mountain **full of bandits** while carrying a bunch of clothes?_

"Ah, you'll find out soon enough, Gin-chan." Makino answered, smiling cheerily as if excited to meet something.

 _Or someone. Fuck, does she have a secret child or something? I hope not._

 ** _I hate kids._**

"Hmph, whatever." I said, brushing off her response. "We better not get in trouble, or something. I heard there are lots of mountain bandits hanging 'round here." I remarked, walking closer beside her, while blushing slightly. "Just, whatever. Stay closer with me so I can protect you, or something..." I said, voice getting quiet at the last part.

Yet Makino still heard it. "Don't worry about me, Gin-chan. You should worry about yourself more." She said, giggling at my slightly worried expression.

 _Well **excuse me** for trying to protect Shanks' future wife, woman._

 _Wait, what the fuck did she mean about worrying myself more?_

* * *

"Oh, Luffy." I said in shock seeing him after... what? A year, I think? "You look... a lot less scrawny than last time." I said, taking notice of his stature.

 _Still undeniably cute, though._

Luffy puffed out his cheeks, annoyed. "I'm stronger than you now, Gin! Just watch, my punches are now as strong as pistol!" He boldly declared, before getting hit in the head by none other than Sabo.

 _Oh, so this is why Makino forced me to come to the mountains._

 _ **To meet more brats**._

Sabo coughed, getting my attention. "Sorry about Luffy, he gets immature like that sometimes." He apologized sheepishly. "He didn't bother you or anything, did he?" He asked me, concerned.

I brushed off his concern with a wave. "Oh, no. I'm kinda used to it already." I said, smiling wryly.

 _Although I don't think I'll ever like it._

"Anyway, I'm Gin. And I'm with Makino over there," I introduced myself, then pointed at Makino, who seems to be talking about something with Ace. "So yeah, nice to meet you." I said, extending my hand as he shook it.

"Oh!" He make a face of realization. "You're the girl Luffy wouldn't shut up about!" He exclaimed, grinning ecstatically. "Thanks for taking care of Luffy, Gin!" He said, as I stared at him blankly, then at Luffy who grinned and wave at me.

 _Wait, what?_

"Luffy," I said, as he paled slightly at my dangerous tone. "What kind of _shit_ have you been talking about me?" I asked him, face carefully blank. Luffy laughed nervously, muttering something incoherent. I blinked at him. "What."

"I said that you're so strong and really cool and you're really good at helping me train-! And other stuff..." He said quickly, as I blushed at his statement.

 _What the fuck._

 _This wasn't supposed to happen._

 ** _He isn't supposed to be idolizing me, damn it._**

I face palmed and groaned audibly, ignoring Luffy and Sabo's concerned looks.

 ** _Fuuuck._**

* * *

In the end, I (reluctantly) showed off my (fighting) skills to the ASL trio and in extension, Makino and the Dadan Family.

Luffy apparently dubs it 'cool' and tries to recruit me for his pirate crew. It didn't work, since I do _not_ want to get into some freaky shit in the near future.

 _Nope, Luffy and his future crew can handle it themselves._

Sabo was impressed at my skill using knives, apparently never seeing my kind of fighting style before and also the fact that he's never seen another kid aside from them (let alone a girl) that is as strong as them. I have a feeling that we'll get along nicely.

 _We did._

Makino was, unsurprisingly, both surprised and worried. Kinda obvious, since now she knows that I've been training in a dangerous terrain for years without her knowing.

Dadan and the bandits were fairly neutral, although I suspect that they're a bit curious about my style like Sabo.

Ace... well...

 _I think he's jealous about Luffy's admiration for me._

 _Whatever though. It's not like he'll be snobby like that forever._

He hates my guts, yet somehow I think he has a bit of a respect of me.

Probably only because Luffy admires me too much.

 _Shut up, pessimistic mind._

* * *

"Alright! Now that I'm old enough to be independent, I've decided to sail out to the sea!" I stated, hands on my hips with (almost) all of my stuff already packed beside me.

The mayor tutted at his seat behind the bar, hearing my statement and visibly disagreeing with it.

I gave him a hard stare. "You got something to say, old man?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmph," He turned back to his newspaper, leaving me and my business alone.

 _Yeah, that's what I thought._

"Why would you want to go out to the sea so badly, Gin-chan?" Makino asked me, apparently also hearing my statement from the back bar. "Is that the dream you were talking about last week?" She asked, as I nodded in confirmation.

"Yep," I said, "It's my dream to travel all around the world, and to do that, I have to go out to the seas." I said, as both Makino and the mayor listened with interest.

 _It's true, it's been my dream since I was young (in my past life) to travel every place you could possibly go. Heck, I even thought of going to **outer space** once!_

 _That's not a bad idea to do it **here** though. It's not like anybody's gonna stop me._

"Whatever," The mayor groused, still clearly unhappy that I'm leaving the island. "Just don't become a pirate, kid." He said.

I waved off his worries. "Nah, don't worry." I grinned. "You don't need to be a pirate to be a traveler."

"But Gin-chan, you might be having problems while you're out in the sea without supplies!" Makino remarked, concern evident in her tone. "What would you do, then?" She asked.

 _Well, my friend..._

"Nah, don't worry about it!" I said, "My periods are super short. Like, a day-and-a-half short." I whispered in her ear as she blushed.

"Oh, I see..." She muttered, realizing why I ask for so little feminine needs sometimes.

"So, anymore problems or violent reactions? No?" I asked, grinning. "Okay then, I'm gonna pack the rest of my stuff!" I said, running off upstairs to my room.

"Wait, what-" The mayor said, before getting cut off. "...I thought she was joking." He said in disbelief, staring at the spot I was previously standing on. "Was she actually serious?"

Makino hummed. "Well, knowing Gin-chan, she hardly cracks any joke. She always takes everything seriously." She stated softly, "I suppose that is because she has been part of Shanks' crew for most of her life." She added.

Both of them were silent after that, unknown to them that I've been eavesdropping to their cinversation.

 _Yeesh, am I that much of a serious guy!? You don't have to state it like I'm some sort of a stick-in-the-mud!_

* * *

"I AM NOT GONNA MISS YOU ALL, 'YA SKRUBS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, blushing madly as a crowd of people all watched me sail off. "Totally not gonna miss you all idiots." I muttered as they all laughed knowingly, knowing that I was obviously lying.

"Ugh, I hate you all." I groaned in my proper sailing boat a kind villager gave me as a parting gift. "Thanks for the boat, by the way!" I shouted, sailing off while waving to them, hearing a faint 'You're welcome!' as I watched the island became a small speck in the distance.

 _Hm, great farewell, me._

 _Now let's just hope I don't attract any trouble like the Straw Hat Pirates._

 ** _...Oh great, I jinxed myself._**

* * *

AN: AYE! It's a short chap yee-/shot

Anyway, thank y'all for reading this and favorite-ing this and following this and all kinds of other stuff! I really appreciate it! Also, another news, I finally sketched Gin! Ayye! The link is here, just remove all the spaces yo: (ijanghel . deviantart art /My- Own- One- Piece- OC- 681050306) Also, on a different note that I forgot to mention in the previous chapters (again), the character, Gin, her characteristics are mostly based off of me. So yeah, just throwing that out to you guys.

So yeah! Thank you SO MUCH for reading this piece of shit, and also, Irregular Updates are Irregular~!

 **Bah-bye~!**


	6. Sixth Crease

Disclaimer: Wait why do I even do this-

* * *

 _I forever hate my life right now._

There is a giant pirate ship in front of me.

 _Fuck._

Judging from the size of the ship (holy shit is that a fucking armada?) and the proud display of their jolly roger, I would say that they're an infamous crew here in East Blue.

 _This day isn't turning out great. Nope, not at all._

 ** _I hate my life._**

I quickly grabbed the row and hightailed outta the scene as fast as I could.

 _All aboard the nope bo **at to fuckthisshit island- woot woOT-**_

"Boss! There's something that looks like a small sailing boat in the distance!"

 _Fuck._

"What do we do, boss?"

"...Blow it up. That'll show them how inferior they are to us."

 _ **FU-** wait, how the **hell** am I hearing them-?_

 **BOOM!**

 _FUUUUU-_

I blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh... My head hurts..." I groaned, flopping over and tasting sand.

 _Wait, **what?!**_

"Ugh, what the fuck was that?!" I yelled, removing the sandy texture from my tongue.

 ** _Eww._**

"Hm..." I looked around, scoping out my surroundings. It seems like I'm stuck in a jungle island with nothing (aside from my Knife™) whatsoever.

 _Oh wow, this day just keeps getting better and better._

 _And I almost died because of water._

 ** _Again._**

"Well, whatever. Better do something than nothing." I stood up, stretched and bit and ventured inside the forest, holding my Knife™ in a vice-grip.

 _Let's see where this place would leave me too..._

* * *

 **Nothing.** It lead me to nothing.

"Welp, so much for an adventure." I deadpanned, kicking a rock in front of me.

Ugh, why does my life suck so much right now

I heard a growl coming from my stomach.

 _Uuuuuugh._

"I want food." I whined. And as if some kind of God heard my prayers (coughdemandcough) a fruit suddenly fell down in front of me.

"Aha- yes!" I immediately jumped towards the fruit, not even bothering to check if it's poisonous or not.

 _Ah, hunger at it's finest._

Although I immediately tried to spit it out as soon as I took the first bite.

" **Ew** , oh my god, what the _fuck_ was that?!" I yelled, gulping down the fruit accidentally.

 _Words cannot describe how horrible the taste is._

I inspected the fruit, and noticed that it has a very unique color with swirly patterns and it has a very smooth texture to it.

And then realization dawned unto me.

"AHHHHHHH!" Never have I ever screamed so loud my entire life.

* * *

"My life is over, my life is over, my life is over..."

I was walking through the jungle aimlessly with no direction in mind, still numb at the fact that I ate a _devil fruit_.

"It's over, isn't it, why the fuck can't I move on..." I mumbled blankly, remembering a certain line from song in my past world.

I couldn't even count how much I've been into shock anymore.

My stomach grumbled loudly, as I clutched it in pain.

 _Also my hunger wasn't satisfied by the fucking fruit._

 ** _I didn't even know what the devil fruit's name is!_**

"I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay..."

* * *

"Oh my god, i-is that a village?" I squinted, hoping that it's now one of my hallucinations again.

 _Ah, the beautiful effects of hunger. May also include insanity, memory loss and fatigue._

"Holy shit, it is! Hahaha!" I ran towards it as fast as I could, tripping and staggering like a (stupid) zombie every so often until I finally arrived at an edge of it, leaning against a building with a sign that says 'Ye Olde Tavern' over it.

 _I wanna eat already..._

I could see black spots covering my vision, and I struggled balancing myself until I gave out and fainted.

But now before seeing a silhouette of a walking moss ball.

 _Okay, I think that hallucination was just **too** much._

That was my last thought before my vision became completely black.

* * *

"Woah... I see a bat flying in circles around me..." I mumble incoherently, vision very blurry. I groaned in pain as my stomach grumbled in protest begging for food.

 _I feel like my whole body is on fire... I legit need help right now..._

For the second time, I groaned in pain.

"Could you shut up? Your constant groaning is getting annoying." An annoyed voice said, cutting me off from my thoughts. To his irritation however, I only groaned louder. "Ugh, why did I even bring you here..." He mumbled, as I heard the sound of something hitting the ground.

"...Where am I?" I asked my yet to be introduced savior, my voice raspy. "What... town..?"

"You're in Isshin Dojo right now, at Shimotsuki Village." He responded after a while, as I heard the sound of wood scraping something.

 _Isshin... Dojo..?_

"Wait, like the place where you train with swords or something?" I asked dumbly, mind still woozy from hunger (and other things).

"Well, kinda." He said, as I finally got up and saw my savior. I choked air in shock as soon as I saw a glimpse of his face.

 _Holy shit._

There, standing in front of me while holding two swords on both hands, is _Roronoa **fucking** Zoro_. I whimpered in shock.

 _Why._

* * *

"So what's with the reaction?" Zoro asked me while sliding in a bowl of noodles in front of me. I ignored his question and immediately helped myself at the food in front of me.

"Oi, don't just ignore my question." He said, gaining a tick mark on his forehead. "Hm?" I hummed, before swallowing the food in my mouth.

"Well," I started, wiping my mouth, "I was just surprised at your hair, das' all." I lied smoothly, shrugging. He narrowed his eyes, but accepted my rather strange answer.

"So, what were you doing outside that pub?" He asked, in a attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, um..." I said, before being cut off by the door suddenly opening as an old man came in.

 _Hm, he must be the master of the dojo._

"Oh, you're awake now. Are you okay?" He asked, seeing me as I nodded at his question.

"Yeah," I answered, "Thanks for taking care of me by the way." I said, as I finally finished my noodle.

"No problem, anything to help anyone in need." He smiled. "Oh right, what's your name, kid?" He asked.

"Ah, it's Gin." I answered.

 _Don't call me Ginny though, I hate that nickname._

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Gin." He said, "My name is Koshiro, and I am the master of this dojo." He introduced himself, as Zoro hastily introduced himself as well.

"I'm Zoro, and I'm a student at this dojo." He said, as I nodded in recognition.

 _Mm. I fucked up big time._

 ** _How the fuck did I end up in Zoro's town?_**

"Zoro, would you please go help the younger students in their training?" He requested, as Zoro stared at me, before nodding and leaving the room.

It was just the two of us in the room now. I sighed before saying, "Alright, hit me with the questions."

 _God damn it, out of all people, why the plot relevant ones?_

 _I hate my life right now._

* * *

"So, becoming the greatest swordsman, eh?" I said, walking up to Zoro as he did his training. "That's a pretty big dream for a guy like you." I mused, as I perched myself on a giant boulder in front of him. "How do you plan on accomplishing that?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"...I heard a guy currently holds that title right now," He responded, as I got an idea on who he's talking about.

 _I bet it's Mihawk._

"Oh, really?" I asked, feigning ignorance. "What's his name?" I asked, slightly interested.

"I heard that his name is Dracule Mihawk, and people call him 'Hawk-eye'." He stated, before turning to me. "Wait, why are you asking all of these anyway?" He asked, suspicious.

 _Called it._

"Well, nothing really. I just heard from Koshiro-san that you're leaving this island soon to find and challenge him." I said, dangling my feet on the boulder.

He narrowed his eyes at my answer, or rather, lack thereof. "That doesn't really answer my question."

 _Clever._

"Ugh, fine." I said, "I know Mihawk, okay?" I said, as he paused in shock. "There, I said it. Happy now?" I asked sarcastically, annoyed.

God damn it, this is one of the reasons why I don't like blurting out that I'm acquainted with infamous people, yanno.

I mean, look at what happened to Luffy! The kid literally just talks to me because I know Shanks!

"You... know him?" Zoro asked me, looking skeptical.

"Yeah, man." I nodded, remembering that particular memory. "He was like, super strong. Like, he can cut through things stronger than steel!" I said, describing his skill level.

"Really?" He said, deep in thought. "Do... you think I can... defeat him?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." I mumbled, remembering all the shit Luffy's crew went through. "With experience and enough training... I think you can, yeah." I answered, as he grunted in agreement and proceeded to do push-ups.

 _Hm... I wonder if I changed anything in the timeline..._

* * *

"Wait, so you mean I can travel with you?" I asked him excitedly, as he sighed in annoyance. "Cool!"

"Yes, but only because you are helping me find Mihawk." He stated simply.

 _Wait._

"Say what?" I blankly asked him, as he sheathed his sword and proceeded to walk towards the docks. "Wait, so I'm your _personal map_ now?!"

 _Never knew that Zoro had this kind of attitude. Still, what the ever loving fuck, though?!_

"Excuse me, I am not your navigator, bitch." I said flippantly, walking beside him with my hands in my pockets. "Plus, if I was you, I wouldn't be too cocky and just stalk towards Mihawk's mansion to 'challenge him to a sword battle'." I deadpanned, as he raised an eyebrow at me expectantly.

"Now why can't I just do that?" He asked skeptically, as we finally arrived at the docks.

"Because that would be stupid, dumbass." I said, face palming at his simple mindedness. "You gotta make a reputation first, yanno. Get his attention." I remarked, as he stared at the ground, deep in thought.

 _Oh my god, **don't tell me he didn't think of that.**_

"Are you telling me that he'll just ignore me if I go straight and challenge him?" He slowly asked me.

 _Holy shit **he didn't.**_

 ** _God help me._**

 ** _I'm sailing with an idiot._**

 ** _An idiot with no sense of direction whatsoever._**

* * *

AN: ok this chapter is shit i wanna kms rn bye-

still tho i did not plan for this to happen oh my god-

Anyway, thnks fr rdng ths. Irregular updates are still irregular. I need a beta reader help-

 **Bah-bye~!**


	7. Seventh Crease

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, and I probably never will.

* * *

"Okay. so..." I coughed, gaining a napping Zoro's attention. "First order of business!" I said, slamming my foot on the floor and bringing out a piece of paper with a pen.

 _Don't... ask me why I was bringing that._

"What, are you gonna tell me Mihawk's abilities or something?" He asked, sounding bored. "If so, I'm not interested." He deadpanned, before going back to napping.

I twitched.

 _Okay, that was just rude._

"Oi! Wake up!" I yelled, accidentally startling him, making him falling off the boat. I blinked, before stifling my laugh.

 _Hahahaha. Okay, I have to admit, that was really funny. Still, I probably wouldn't be able to do that to him in a few years, though._

His head popped out of the water, as I laughed loudly, clutching my stomach. "Oh, god. I-I," I stuttered, struggling not to laugh, "I literally cannot believe that you got startled by that." I remarked, before dissolving into another fit of laughter.

"Tsk." He climbed back on the boat, glaring at me. "Let's see how you do in the water, then." He stated, grinning madly before throwing me off the boat.

"Wait, wha-" I said, before getting cut off by my face splashing onto the water.

 _Wait- **OH MY GOD.**_

"Zoroo!" I yelled, as he chuckled evilly at my demise. "Fu- I can't swim you dolt!" I yelled, annoyed. I furiously tried to flap my arms but alas, my stupid body just feels really heavy. I can't fucking float!

 _Holy shit, it really is impossible to swim when you ate a devil fruit. Fuck, I thought the show was just- **exaggerating** it!_

 _Why._

I sighed, before not even bothering to try and just wait for either Zoro to save me, or for him to fucking leave me _die_.

 _I really hope it's not the latter. That would literally just make him an asshole. Plus, Luffy won't be happy._

 _..._

 _Oh yeah, I almost forgot that this was the way how I died in my past life. **How fitting.**_

* * *

I woke up, coughing and feeling disoriented.

"You didn't tell me that you can't swim." Zoro stated simply, leaning against the hull. "I'm not sorry." He added.

 _Wow, asshole. Although to be fair, I did also push him off. Just, not **directly**._

"Wow, what a warm welcome, you ass." I retorted, staring at him blankly. "So, should we agree that this thing never happened?" I asked, after a minute of silence.

He nodded mutely, before sighing as a grinned. "Alright! So, about the first order of business earlier?" I asked him, holding out my pen and paper, which were miraculously not soaked.

He sighed, giving up.

"Alright, so first of all, introduction." I said, as I wrote out everything about me in the paper and gave it to him.

 _...Well, maybe **not** everything._

He raised an eyebrow, pointing at the word 'Devil Fruit' with a question mark next to it and asking, "What's with this?" He asked, as I grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, it's a weird fruit that grants you powers when you eat it, but at the cost of losing your ability to swim." I stated.

"This is why you sank like an anchor when you were thrown into the water, weren't you." He deadpanned, as I laughed awkwardly and scratch the back of my head.

"Well, thing is, I accidentally ate it..." I said meekly, twiddling with my fingers. "But that's okay! I mean, it's not like I knew how to swim in the first place, haha." I said, shrugging.

 _Well, that's partially true. I knew how to swim. Just didn't want to, since, yanno, **death by water.**_

He sighed, annoyed. "Well, whatever." He mumbled, before holding out his hand. I look at him confusedly. "Give me your stupid pen." He grumbled, as my face lit up and scrambled to give him the pen. I watched eagerly as he wrote down some stuff (hopefully info about him) just behind the page I wrote on.

I immediately snatched the paper after he held it out to me, hungrily absorbing all the new info.

 _Ah, info gathering. This seems familiar. Almost like... **Home.**_

"So, Roronoa Zoro, swordsman." I read the paper out loud, raising an eyebrow. "Uh... you call your style Santoryu, right?" I asked him, as he nodded and I quickly wrote down that note on the paper. "Er... You're..." I mentally counted his age, according to his birthday. "...Yeah." I quickly wrote it down again, ignoring Zoro's confused look at my antic.

"I used to be an informant." I absently remarked, finally noticing him. "Although that was a long time ago." I quickly added.

"Ah." He grunted, before turning his back to me and continued his nap.

 _Hm... I did not know Zoro went out to the sea this early..._

 ** _Maybe I did change the timeline. Who knows._**

* * *

"Aye! So which island are we going to?" I asked Zoro, pulling out a map from my pocket and setting it down on the floor.

"Straight to Mihawk's islan-" He answered, before stopping as I glared at him, unamused.

"We would die before even getting there. Not because of any pirates or whatever, but this boat would _literally break to pieces_ before we could even go to the Grand Line." I deadpanned, mentally shaking my head at his simple-mindedness.

"Whatever." I mumbled, standing up and stretching. "We'll go to the nearest island and get some supplies there." I remarked, looking at Zoro and waiting for his approval. He nodded, agreeing with me.

 _Hm... What else.._

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I don't have any beris right now." I sweat dropped, mentally berating myself for my forgetfulness. "I suppose we could just take out some pirates with bounties on the way to the island. I'm sure there are." I said, looking out to the sea.

* * *

"Alright, land!" I cheered, landing on the docks and running straight to the town center, Zoro following me in a more leisurely pace.

"You, know I'm really surprised we actually managed to find land." Zoro commented, finally catching up to me. "I actually thought that you'd get lost in the sea."

I raised an eyebrow at his doubt. "Dude, of course we found land; we literally have a map and a compass." I said, huffing. "And what do you mean I'd get lost? For your information, we're both travelling right now, so technically, it's us." I added, before realizing that I was talking to thin air.

 _...Wait, what?_

"Oh my god, please don't tell me he didn't get lost walking with me." I deadpanned, still staring at the space where Zoro previously was.

 _I cannot even believe the utter stupidity and-_

 ** _Holy shit he's worse than Luffy._**

I sighed, before walking around and asking whether they've seen a green haired man with three swords walking around the area. I've gotten a lot of stares in response.

 _Oh for fuck's sake, Zoro._

* * *

I heard metal clashing through metal.

 _I bet that's Zoro._

I quickly ran to the source of sound, sighing in frustration.

When I got there, it wasn't what I really expected. Zoro was fighting a bunch of pirate dudes. By himself.

"God damn it Zoro." I muttered, giving a dark stare at his direction. "Not even an hour at this island you're already picking a fight?" I asked him rhetorically, frowning. "Well, whatever. I'm not gonna help you get out of this mess, idiot."

I stood there amidst the crowd, watching him easily overpower three pirates with his superb swordmanship skills.

 _Cool._

After a while, he finally finished fighting (read: beating up) the stupid pirates, sighing at the lack of challenge.

 _Bloodthirsty shit, always looking for a fight._

"So, did you have fun with your little squabble?" I deadpanned at him, as he huffed irritably. "Thought so."

"Oh, shut up." He grumbled, pushing past me and walking to... _to..._

"Dude," I called at him incredulously, blinking. "You're going the _wrong_ way." I said, stifling my laugh.

He turned red, facing me and sputtering. "W-well, how should I know?!" He yelled, walking back to me as I raised an eyebrow at him, amused. "It's not my fault, the town just keeps moving by itself!" He grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

 _Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Zoro._

"C'mon." I walked towards one of the unconscious pirates, ignoring the confused and alarmed looks of the town villagers. "Let's find a Marine Headquarters and drop these dumb asses of there. I'm sure they have bounties, considering they're pirates." I remarked rather cheerfully, as Zoro shook his head and picked up the other two rather carelessly.

 _Alright! Now we have some beris!_

* * *

"Okay, so apparently there's another island a month away from here," I pointed at something in the map, as Zoro listened to my rambling absently, nodding every once in a while. We're both currently in a tavern right now, already having picked up supplies and stashing them on the boat. Now we're just chilling, killing time or as Zoro phrased it, 'getting some booze'.

 _Honestly, I know that sake is good stuff, but man, I think Zoro's drinking **too** much._

"I heard rumors around town that this island's supposedly full of bandits or whatever." I said, taking a swig of my bottle. "I don't know the gang's name, but their leader's named Dick, or something like that." I said, making a face at mentioning his name.

"So?" He said, as I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, it means that we could rake some cash along the way and in the island, idiot." I sighed, not even at least surprised that he didn't think of that.

 _After all, Zoro **literally** only thinks about sake and fighting._

"Look, whatever. You care about fights, I care about living and money. You get to fight guys, I get the money. You need money, I give you some." I said, staring at him unblinkingly. "So, deal?" I asked him, holding out my hand.

He took it, as we shook hands. "Deal." He said, smirking.

* * *

"I am ashamed of you right now." I said, watching him jump off the boat to fight off some stupid pirates.

 _Ugh, why do I even bother?_

"Oi, if you're done, help me move our stuff at their boat," I called out to him, hands on my hips. "They look like they don't need it anymore." I remarked, blankly looking at the dead bodies haphazardly thrown off the boat.

 _Gee, harsh._

"Hey, are you done yet?" I asked him, after a moment of silence.

No response.

"Well, whatever." I grumbled patiently waiting for him to come back unharmed. I then saw him swim back, helping him up climb the boat. "So, how was it?" I asked him rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

 _'They're not Mihawk.' I'm gonna bet that he's gonna say that._

He sighed, frustrated. "They don't even know him." He grumbled, before grabbing his share of stuff and proceeding to help me paddle to the dead pirate crew's ship.

 _Hey, it's life, okay? Don't judge us re-using stuff._

"Alright," I said, looking around the slightly larger boat, "it might be a bit too big for the two of us, but I think I can manage." I said, clapping my hands and cheering. "Yes, finally! Another stash of beri for me!" I skipping around the mast, pointedly ignoring Zoro's weirded out look. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, come on, dude. We both know that we're almost out of food _and sake_." I said, emphasizing the sake part. He rolled his eyes, only interested at the sake part.

 _Ugh, whatever. See if I care if we starve, bastard._

* * *

 _After a few weeks, Zoro finally gained a reputation as the 'Pirate Hunter'. Pretty cool, right?_

 _And me? Well, let's just say that I like laying low and stuff... Don't want to gain some shady people's attentions, do we?_

 ** _Psh, like that's gonna happen._**

* * *

AN: **AHAHAHAHAHA- w** hy. ugh i really hate it when i dont have enough info! why did i even choose zoro as the character she would first travel wit- ** _*cOUgH*_** I mean, ye **AH, SH** e's totally travelling alone in the future! **Dont worry guYS-**

as for more ocs, well, idk, you guys decide hahaha. i mean, yeah, im not really good at portraying ocs and stuff, but if you guys like some, then sure. ill make an arc solely for them _***shrugs***_

Irregular updates are still irregular, fam!

 **Bah-bye~!**


	8. Eighth Crease

Disclaimer: I'm crying why can't I own One Piece- Altho the plot would probably kill itself if I did lol (There was a reason why I didn't write my own novel okaY-)

* * *

"Zoro," I muttered, eyes wide and rocking back and forth. "I cut myself." I whispered, the result after it making me terrified.

 _What the fuck, what **the fuck, what the fuck...**_

"And?" Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What's the big deal?" He asked, before remarking, "Don't tell me you can't handle it, or something." He teased me, smirking.

"Wait, wha-? No!" I shook my head before going back to rocking myself as if traumatized. "I accidentally cut myself, and I _didn't_ bleed." I muttered, looking absolutely spooked when it happened to me.

"... _What_."

"I know! And don't even get me started on how it just folded itself until it healed! Or something..." I said, not really sure about what happened after that.

 _Like, it bled, then it just somehow folded itself like paper until the wound was covered._

 _What the fuck, that does not make any sense **at all.**_

"What?" He asked, not believing me. "Maybe you're just hallucinating from blood loss." He remarked rather sarcastically, as I gave him an indescribable look.

"Do... do I literally look like a person who hallucinates?" I asked him slowly, before suddenly remembered what in the absolute fuckery happened in the last last chapter.

 _Okay, so maybe I did. But I was starving okay!? People hallucinate when they're hungry as fuck; that's normal!_

He shrugged, and the conversation died.

 _We didn't really find out what really happened to me when I was cut, though._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

 _It was very peaceful out here in the sea today._

"Gchk!"

 _Well, aside from corpses thrown at me left and right, of course._

"Please, I'll do anything! Just- Gahk!"

 _Mhm. Very peaceful indeed._

"Holy shit, it's the 'Wandering Swordsman'!" Someone exclaimed, before I heard screaming and the sound of a sword cutting through air.

 _...God damn it, Zoro._

"Oi!" I called out to him, lazily sprawled out on the deck at the moment. "Are you done now?" I asked him, annoyed. "Jesus Christ man, you sure did go overboard today." I remarked, looking at the dead floating bodies in the sea.

 _Why._

"Great, now we have to stop by another island again to claim their bounties!" I angrily huffed, looking through posters. "If they even have any." I added quietly, rolling my eyes.

 _Why is East Blue the weakest again?_

 _Oh right, Marines._

"God, Zoro. What's taking you so long?!" I got up, squinting at the ship he suddenly hijacked and killed everyone. It seems to be devoid of any human life except of a walking moss ball looking around confusedly at the small caravel.

 _Oh my god, please don't tell me he didn't get lost._

 _Holy shit, **he did.**_

* * *

"Why?" I mumbled to the sky, sulking. "Why Zoro? Why?" I asked him, as he looked at me weirdly, and decided to ignore me instead.

Why?

"Okay, seriously. It's not that bad." He rolled his eyes, starting to get a bit annoyed at my repeated muttering.

"But Zoro," I cried, grabbing his shoulders and shaking his roughly. "I'm paper, Zoro." I uttered, horrified at the prospect of being a light and thin material made of wood for life.

 _Out of all shit, why paper? Just, why?_

I silently weeped, as Zoro unsympathetically patted my back,all the while I contemplated all of my life choices and the inevitability of being stuck as paper for your whole lifespan.

* * *

He narrowed his ayes at me. "Are you sure you're fine now?" He asked me, dubiously raising an eyebrow as I gave him a shaky thumbs up.

Yep. Totally fine. I'm not freaking out or anything, nor am I having an existential crisis right now.

I screamed hysterically. "Oh fuck this shit!" I shouted, grabbing my backoack and walking straight to the direction of the library before saying, "Leave me alone, damn it! Shut up and don't follow me!" I cried comically, ignoring all the confused stares of the people in the vicinity.

 _Fucking fuck! Now that I'm literally paper, let's see if I can somehow find some data about some stupid paper devil fruit._

 ** _What the fuck did I do to deserve this?_**

* * *

"Alright..." I mumbled to myself, flipping pages through a devil fruit encyclopedia I just randomly found in the library.

Fire-resistant when combined with Haki? Huh, the last owner must be strong then...

 _I wonder if you can make things paper..._

I then noticed a folded paper hidden in between two pages, barely visible.

 _Oh? What's this?_

I took out the piece of paper and unfolded it, blinking in bewilderment at the note scribbled in it.

"Be careful in using your new abilities. Use it wisely; and never exploit it for despicable means." I read the note, realizing that it's just some guys warning devil fruit user to not use devil fruits for crime. "We're all told once in our lives that all things are bad. Bad is not good and good is not bad. Both bad and good go together. You have to accept one to understand the other. How about you? Which do you accept?" I read, raising an eyebrow at the last question.

 _Huh. What do I choose?_

* * *

After all that research and reading the creepy note thingamabob, I decided to go back to the docks, all the while whistling a familiar tune that I've heard too many times in my past life.

 ** _Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed~_**

"She was lookin' kinda dumb with her na na na na na..." I mumbled the lyrics quietly, bobbing my head to a tune in my head.

 _Hm, I missed that wonders of the internet. I wish Google exists here, or something that's like and automatic search bar._

* * *

"Woi, Zoro! We're goin' to the next island now!" I shouted at him, waving my arms angrily. "Hurry up you dolt!" I whined.

 _Ugh, why did he have to get lost? Come to think of it, why did I even travel with Zoro?_

 _Oh great, now I'm questioning my life choices._

"Zorooo! Just hurry the fuck up already, ugh!" I groaned, face-palming.

* * *

"Okay, so next time we encounter something, I'm gonna try something." I said one day to Zoro, as we're sailing peacefully. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I continued speaking. "Like, it has to do with my devil fruit abilities, yanno. Since I did some research and-" I stopped, realizing that he's taking a nap and not listening to the (one-sided) conversation at all.

I narrowed my eyes at him, glaring darkly.

 _Oh that's how it is, huh. Let's see your reaction when your opponent gets stolen, bitch._

"Oh captain! What's that?" Some familiar voice called out.

 _Wait, I heard that voice somewhere before..._

"I think that's a sailing boat!" Another familiar voice exclaimed, as it finally clicked on why the voices sounded familiar.

 _Wait..._

" **YOU GUYS ARE THE BASTARDS THAT BLASTED MY BOAT AND ALMOST KILLED ME!** " I screamed at them angrily, catching their attention.

 ** _FUCKING BASTARDS, DO THEY THINK THEY CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT SHIT?!_**

"Ugh, what the hell are you shouting at, woman?" Zoro grumbled, who seemed to have awoken from my shout. "Seriously, you need to-" He stopped, finally noticing the giant ship that blasted me. "Who are they." He deadpanned.

"Future corpses." I responded, smiling while holding out my Knife™.

He blinked, before shrugging and going back to sleep as I cried out murder at the occupants of the ships.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed, as one of the pirates, hit me on the back with a mace.

 _What the fuck, it doesn't hurt **at all.**_

"Gah!" The pirate screamed fearfully, as the other pirates surrounding me backed away in shock. "W-what are you?!" He stammered, staring at my back which seemed to be missing a large chunk of itself which dispersed into sheets of paper, then regenerated back.

I turned to him with a glare. "I'm going to fucking kill you." I stated, before charging at him, slashing my Knife™ deeply across his chest before he could even dodge.

I retracted my Knife™ back, before taking a quick sweep around the pirates surrounding me. "Who's next?" I asked, before dodging a bullet and sweeping a low kick across one of them who attempted to sneak behind my back. "Tsk, fuck." I muttered, dodging another bullet as two more pirates charged at me with their swords.

Both slashed downwards, as I parried back with my Knife™ and both blades clashed against mine with a loud clang, sending sparks flying in the air.

One of them quickly uppercut slashed at me, as I sidestepped to the right just enough to dodge the blade narrowly. The other one attempted to dice me, but his blade just slashed through my body, before I patched up myself and swiftly punched one in the face before he could respond with a follow-up.

 _Where the fuck is Zoro?!_

The other one quickly rushed at me, and everyone followed as they all attempted to close in around me. I bit my lip, assessing the situation.

 _Okay, fuck. I wanted to try a technique I just found out with this devil fruit, but I don't think it's gonna work._

 ** _...Eh, it's not like it's risky._**

I took a deep breath, before promptly slamming my foot to the ground, creating a small shockwave throughout the ship.

The pirates stilled, waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened.

 _...Wait, am I supposed to **shout out** the attack or-?_

Taking advantage of the unmoving pirates, I immediately leaped at them, grazing a few with my Knife™ while putting a side kick into another's stomach, clicking my tongue in annoyance as I heard the sound of ripping paper and felt my body tear again. I sighed, willing my body to patch itself up while dodging another blow to the stomach.

 _Okay, shit. If I hadn't eaten my devil fruit, I would **literally** become kebab today._

I weaved through the pirates, finding a particular person that could end this all. While doing so, I managed to snatch a gun from one of them, twirling it around my finger and shooting one of the pirates in the head.

 _Fuck, where the **hell's** the captain?!_

I shot another one, watching apathetically as his body fell to the ground with a loud thud. "You know," I drawled, cocking the gun, "I'm really getting tired of this shit." I said, as I dodged yet another strike, jerking to the right and swung around directly behind the pirate. I used the momentum to pull his arm, throwing off the ground and into the other pirates, crashing them into crates and barrels.

"Anybody more who wants to die?" I asked the remaining ones, as they all shook and cowered, distancing themselves from me. "Tsk, thought so."

 _Now where was that son of a..._

" **GAAHK!** " I jerked, craning my head into the direction of the scream. I immediately bolted, running to the scene only to see Zoro impaling his sword to the captain's stomach.

"... _What_." I uttered, at a loss of words.

Zoro turned to stare at me with a indescribable look at his face, saying, "Took you long enough."

I twitched.

 _Well, sorry if I took too long because I'm still adjusting to my new abilities, idiot._

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just drop 'em off to the nearest Marine Base." I voiced out, rolling my eyes. He nodded quietly, nudging the captain's corpse gently with his foot.

 _Well that was eventful._

* * *

"Oh for fuck's sake Zoro, this is all your fault!" I screamed at him, punching his chest angrily. He didn't budge, merely raising an eyebrow at my halfhearted attempt to deal damage.

 _Why?_

"Look, what's so bad about it?" He asked me, voice showing genuine interest. "It's not like the marines are gonna attack you now." He pointed out, as I sulked.

 _Well yeah! I know that; does he really think I'm that stupid?! But still..._

"It's the opposite now!" I wailed, dragging my hands through my face. "Pirates are gonna come after me soon!" I bemoaned, as Zoro rolled his eyes at my melodramatic behavior.

"Oh please, you could literally take care of yourself even when I'm not around." He remarked, as I sniffed and stared at him for assurance. He winced, seeing my (very) dejected look. "Yeah, I'm sure of it. Just look at how you took care of those group of pirates." He hastily added, already starting to get uncomfortable at my sullen expression as I inwardly laughed at his flustered look.

 _Ah, I didn't know Zoro had some hidden personality. It's really fun to rile him up, haha._

* * *

AN: **I GOT THE POWER TO UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS-** oops wait wrong fandom lol. Anyway, a new chapter! Life's been busy, but eh I managed to put another (crappy) chapter. So yeah I have like 10 homework not kidding and I had a test in math that I wasn't even aware about anD WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO USE CALCULATORS. It's a wonder how the hell I managed to pass tbh.

And now, _reviews._

 _ **KnightOfGlory26:** Right, of course master ;)_  
 _ **JimmyHall24:** Thanks! And about femslash... truth be told I never actually thought about the pairings yet lol_  
 _ **starelight:** Thanks fren, and about her devil fruit, well it looks like she learned quite about it in this chapter :)_  
 _ **Gerbilfriend:** Thank u :D_  
 _ **havarti2:** Aye, you got that right xD also about the beta thingy, idk if i was being serious about it or nah, i mean i literally wrote that AN at like 1 pm_

Irregular updates are irregular!

 **Bah-bye~!**


	9. Ninth Crease

**Disclaimer: I am not going to do this anym _ORE-_**

* * *

"I hate you so much right now, I swear I'm gonna fucking stab you." I glared darkly at Zoro, who glared back with the same ferocity.

"Well, it's not really my fault, wasn't it?" Zoro sneered, "After all, it was to be your job."

 _Okay, **that's it.** I'm socking him in the face._

I attempted to punch him, but he caught my arm, and twisted it in a rather unnatural way. "Don't even try, Gin." He dryly said, rolling his eyes as I pulled back my arm and grasped in in pain, cursing under my breath.

 _Ow, ow, **ow!** Fuck, I did not expect him to do that!_

"What do you mean it's not your fault?" I snapped at him, still cradling my arm gently. "You fucking spent it, on sake!" I said angrily.

"You gave me permission!"

"Well, yeah; but you can't just spend _all_ of them!"

We both quieted down, both staring at each other in anger and annoyance, respectively.

"Ugh, you know what? Fine!" I help my hands up in resignation, going to the other side of the boat, and staying away from him as far as possible. "See if I care if you don't survive without food or anything for a week!"

He didn't respond, and to be honest, I don't even care anymore.

 _Now I've learned that you can never trust Zoro in both things; direction and money._

 ** _Ugh, he is such an ass._**

* * *

A few weeks after the argument, we still haven't talked to each other, and it's making me slightly uncomfortable now.

 _I'm still not gonna talk about him until he apologizes, though._

We're currently heading towards an island to fix one of Zoro's swords, and to replace the other two.

 _Honestly, how the hell could he break those swords? And isn't one enough already?!_

I blew the hair out of my face, drawing patterns on the floor with my fingers in boredom.

"Oi." I looked up, to see Zoro polishing his swords.

 _Did he just call me?_

"Yeah," He said, as if sensing the unspoken question, "How long until we reach the island?" He asked, sheathing his sword after polishing it.

I stayed silent, still brooding about the argument. He twitched, "Oi, don't ignore me, Gin." He said, "We're going on the right island, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, _duh_." I responded after a while, dragging out the 'u'. "What, you gonna blame me if we get lost too?" I grumbled silently at him, yet apparently he heard it.

"No, why would I do that?" He asked me genuinely. I sighed, glaring at him with small angry tears at my eyes, as he looked slightly taken aback.

"Well, you blamed me for losing money a few weeks ago!" I ranted, suddenly standing up and facing him sourly. "I mean, it's obvious that you're gonna blame me again for the navigating stuff!" I said, before sitting back down and hugging myself while holding back tears.

 _Jesus, why am I getting so emotional at this small thing?_

He stayed silent for a while, before speaking up. "I don't really fully blame you or anything. It's just that, we were both at fault at that time." He shrugged, as I looked up at him.

"Really?" I said, heaving a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I appreciate it." I said, giving him a small smile, before returning to my neutral look.

"...Why were you so upset about it anyway?" He suddenly asked, as I laughed awkwardly.

"Well, it's not a big thing really." I said, biting my lip nervously. "I was just used to people blaming me and stuff. And it kind of hurt me when people I'm actually close to blame me." I said, before looking at him strangely. "Wait, why am I sharing this to you?" I asked myself.

He shrugged in response.

"So, we're close friends now?"

" _Shut your mouth right now if you don't want to be castrated, stupid moss head._ "

* * *

"Alright!" I jumped off the boat and immediately headed straight to the town. "Try not to get in trouble, Zoro! I'm gonna go get some cash and eat!" I called out, before adding, "By _myself_!"

I didn't see his reaction, but I bet it was hilarious.

 _Hm, I wonder if he'll get lost and end up in some mountain, or something..._

 ** _That would be amusing._**

"Now where was that bar..."

* * *

"Ahehehe..." I counted the money I managed to snatch off of people, satisfied at the amount that I snagged off.

 _Oh man. Both Nami and Lupin the III would be so proud._

I skipped towards the direction of the restaurant bar I passed by awhile ago, whistling cheerfully. My stomach is already growling because of not being fed for two weeks and I am _very hungry right now I want to eat._

I suppose this should be enough to feed both me and Zoro. Well, unless he managed to find some of his own money too, I guess.

 _Come to think of it, doesn't he need money to fix that sword of his and buy two new ones?_

 _...Yeah, I'll just give him a few beris and he'll be fine._

 _I think._

* * *

 **CRASH!**

I kicked the door open frantically, my hunger already eating away what's left of the sanity I have.

 _I think I accidentally broke the hinges. Whatever._

"..." The occupants were looking at me like I just went out of a mental asylum, which isn't actually that far off from the truth.

 _I mean, I did **kinda** got sent at a mental hospital when I was a kid (in my past life) by mistake. Now that I think about it, that sounded like what my previous parents would do just to get rid of me._

 ** _Eh._**

I walked towards the barkeeper, sitting down at one of the stools. I held up three fingers. "Five meals please." I demanded, not even caring that I held up the wrong amount of fingers.

The bartender stared at me, slightly confused. "...Uh, how many, you say?" He tentatively asked, "And what kind of meal?" He added, as I glared at him skeptically.

"Wha- are you stupid or something?" I asked him, shaking the three fingers in front of his face. "I said. 'Five. Meals.'" I enunciated, as he blinked stupidly while looking back and forth between my fingers and my face. "What the fuck are you waiting for, man? You gonna leave me to starve or something?" I growled, as he squeaked and nodded fearfully before making a beeline for the kitchen.

 _Yeah, that's right. Fucking **fear me.**_

"Oh yeah," I called out to the barkeeper, almost forgetting something. "Can I have some booze too? Thanks." I added, before yawning and face-planting on the counter.

 _...I feel like someone is staring at me._

I look up from my very comfy spot on the counter top, and looked around the bar, at the same time listening for some juicy information. I looked to my side, to see two people talking quietly to each other, although I managed to hear something along the lines of '5 million bounty' and 'claim'.

 _Ah. Bounty hunters. They don't look familiar though... Must be newbies._

I turned to the occupants of the tables, and saw a rather interesting sight.

 _Oh, so that's the guy they're planning to take out. Cool._

 _I wonder if I could take his bounty too though?_

"Pst." I managed to get both bounty hunters' attention, as they looked at me in surprise. "Yeah, you two." I said, rolling my eyes. "You think that guy's strong?" I silently asked them, gesturing to the bandit.

They blinked, before nodding slowly, slightly put out at my unusual question.

 _Ah. Definitely newbies._

The food finally arrived, and I didn't hesitate to devour the meal. I did it with manners, of course.

 _They're important._

* * *

"Okay, that was a very satisfying meal. Best meal I've ever had this week." I grinned contentedly, stretching my back.

 _The **only** meal I literally ever had this week._

I heard the door slam open, and came inside Zoro. I winced, seeing his haggard look and tried to make myself smaller as to not being notice by him.

 _Alas, it seems like Lady Luck isn't on my side this time. Actually, she isn't by my side **all the time.**_

He stiffly walked towards the counter, and sat down beside me as he ordered a meal for himself. The bartender, even more terrified than before, muttered an of course and excused himself to the kitchen.

I gave him a meek grin, in which I received a dark glare. "A-ah," I mumbled, "So, yeah. I'll totally pay your meal." I said reassuringly, to both him and myself.

 _Oh my god he looks like a crazed murderer who hasn't gone a killing spree for a month and is now craving genocide **what the fuck-**_

The barkeeper came back again, this time with the meals, which Zoro immediately ate in a span of one minute.

"S-so, do you have any money to pay it, sire?" The bartender asked him in an attempt to be stern Zoro stared at him, then to me, raising an expectant eyebrow.

 _...Oh, right. Bills._

"Er..." I fished my pocket for the beri that I (not really guiltily) stole from the citizens of this town, then froze.

 ** _Where is it._**

"Oh, um..." I laughed sheepishly, while discreetly nudging Zoro with my foot. "Can I talk with my... uh... companion for a sec? Thanks." I asked, before turning to Zoro and whispering, "I don't know why, but I lost my money."

He merely raised an eyebrow, before looking at the 5 million beri bandit from earlier. "Well, we could always resort to claiming people's bounties." He remarked, loudly enough for the bandit to hear and turn his head at us.

 _Wait, how did he-? You know what, nevermind. Must be his marimo powers or whatever._

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you're a bounty hunter. You could totally claim someone's bounty to pay for our meals." I replied loudly, further provoking the bandit so he could come to us and boom, Zoro could kick his ass and send him to the marines.

 _Hook, line, and sinker._

"What did you say?!" The bandit stood up and marched over to us, towering over us in hopes of being intimidating. "Who's bounty are you gonna get, huh?!"

 _Bitch please, Mihawk and Whitebeard's scarier than you._

I stared at him dully, saying, "You, duh." and pointing to Zoro, "He's the one who's gonna slice your ass to pieces." I said.

He twitched.

He attempted to slice us with his large axe.

 _Zoro deflected it with his swor- wait, that's not his sword. Hm, Wado must be being repaired right now._

I can leave to your imagination of how much bad-assery Zoro did when defeating (rather singlehandedly) the dick face bandit.

* * *

"Wow, that was so cool." One of the bounty hunters beside me whispered, staring in shock at the unmoving body of the bandit.

"Aw, damn it. We were supposed to claim his bounty, Johnny." The other one said, groaning.

"Are you kidding me? We wouldn't stand a chance against that guy!"

"Maybe we can convince the green haired guy to split the money."

I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

 _Pft, as if I'm gonna give five million beris to nobodies._

Johnny guy then stood up, pointing accusingly at Zoro. "Hey mister! That bandit was supposed to be our catch!"

"Yeah!" The other guys agreed, nodding. "There's a rule about bounty hunting, you know! That you shouldn't steal other bounty hunters' targets!" He said, as I narrowed my eyes at the obvious bullshit.

 _What the hell are they trying to pull?_

"Tsk, whatever." Zoro mumbled, "Yeah, yeah. Sure, you can get the guy's bounty or some shit. Just pay both of our meals." He said, jabbing a thumb at me then at himself, before leaving the bar.

 _Say what._

"Oi, Zoro-!" I started to protest but paused, glaring at the two bounty hunters. "Ugh, you two are very lucky this time." I grumbled at them, before following Zoro outside.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't get lost when going to the blacksmith?" I asked Zoro, tilting my head. "Because I will totally not help you if you get lost or whatever." I deadpanned, inwardly shuddering as I remembered the last time he went off course.

 _I don't think I want to deal with accidental murder again._

He nodded, gripping the sword in his sheath tightly. "Yeah right, I never get lost." He scoffed, as I gave him an unimpressed stare.

"Of course. The town just keeps moving around you, right?" I said sarcastically, yet I had not expected him to seriously nod in agreement.

 ** _Oh my god, Zoro._**

* * *

I heard screaming. Lots of screaming.

"What?" I mumbled, looking up from my information notes to see people running around like headless chickens.

I stood up from the bench I sat on and grabbed a random person who was passing by. "Uh, what's happening?" I asked him, scratching my head.

 _What? Was there a murder or something?_

"It's Dick and his gang!" The guy exclaimed, before pulling himself away from me and running away while screaming, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 ** _What._**

I silently snickered at the stupid name, before going into a full blown out laugh.

 _Holy shit, it's Dick's gang! Honestly, what kind of parent would name their own child **Dick**?!_

I laughed harder way that I should have and choked on my own saliva.

 _Oh man, his parents must've hated him._

I wiped a tear on my eye, slowly calming myself down.

 ** _Seriously though, Dick!?_**

* * *

I walked towards the direction most of the villagers were running away from, and in the distance saw a crowd staring at some commotion at the fields.

 _Hm, curiosity at it's finest._

I gripped the Knife™ inside my pockets, on edge at the thick tension in the air. I walked closer towards the scene, and saw the two bounty hunters from earlier taking on a bunch of bandits and a rather large guy holding a large axe over his shoulder, who I assumed to be Dick, standing menacingly to the side and not partaking with the fight.

 _He looks kinda similar to the bandit earlier. They must be brothers, or at the least, relatives._

"That's what you get for killing my brother, you punks!" He growled loudly, as the bandits continued to assault the two bounty hunters.

I winced at the rather one-sided fight.

 _ **Ow,** that kick must've hurt._

I weigh out my options to whether or not help the poor souls.

 _Hm... I would probably earn nice points from the villagers if I helped... But then I could also be potentially killed in the process._

While pondering, I notice a small kid attempting to bash the fat guy with his hammer. My eyes widened as he failed and fell to the ground with Dick's axe hovering threateningly over him, dashing towards him and pushing out of the way as the fat guy's axe hit me instead.

 _ **Ah-!** Wait, right. I forgot I'm paper._

"Son of a bitch," I grit out, standing up and willing my body to patch itself. "You are a very despicable man, mister." I stated, as he stared in shock at my relatively unharmed body.

 _Surprise, bitch._

"W-what!?" He stammered angrily, stepping back in shock as I noticed the other bandits stopped beating up the two bounty hunters.

Ugh, I should really learn those twos' names. The author is already bitching about how typing the words 'bounty hunter' repeatedly is tiring.

"Yeah, you suck, whatever." I said to Dick, before turning to the kid, completely ignoring the bandit's offended look. "Oi, you almost killed me. Please go away." I ordered him bluntly, as he frantically nodded and ran away from us.

 _...Perhaps that was too rude._

 _Nah, I saved his life. Kid should at least be grateful._

"So," I turned back my attention to the bandit, only to see a blade too close to my face for comfort and immediately stepping back to avoid it.

 _Holy- that thing almost beheaded me!_

 _...Wait, why did I dodge? I could easily turn into paper and-_

I shook my head at my stupidity, bringing out my Knife™ and ran towards the two bounty hunters, pointedly ignoring Dick as I weaved and dodged through his swipes.

 _Ugh, I never realized this stupid devil fruit ability is butchering my evasiveness! Stupid Logias! Always relying on their respective elements and not even bothering to dodge!_

I looked over them, and winced at their terrible shape. "Look, why the fuck did you guys decide to attack that dick," I pointed to the bandit, "when you guys are freakin' newbies?!" I screamed at them, picking both up and throwing them rather haphazardly to the villagers. "Catch these idiots please! They'll just get more injuries if they're here."

 _Ugh, why is everyone being an idiot at this chapter?_

I gripped my Knife™ tighter, staring at Dick and his merry group of bandits. "Look, I don't usually like to fight, okay? I'ma very peaceful person." I stated, as I charged at them and slashing through, watching their bodies fall down with a muffled thump.

 _Huh, they're pretty weak compared to the standard Grand Line bandits. Although to be fair, this is East Blue, the **weakest** sea._

"But then if I don't fight," I said, pocketing my Knife™ as I noticed a rather familiar figure in the distance. "I'd be killed; simple as that. But then I don't really want to die, yanno." I shrugged, before waving at the figure behind Dick. "Sup, Zoro. How'd you get here?"

He merely glared, as I smirked at him. "Shut the fuck up, Gin." He muttered as Dick froze, hearing the swordsman's voice.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I asked him, laughing as he broke out of his stupor and attempted to hit Zoro.

And then I just witnessed what perhaps is the most one-sided fight to have ever happened in history ever.

 _I think that even the Axe-guy from the anime put up more of a fight than him._

I just shook my head, as Zoro sheathed his sword (in which I noticed that it's his original one, the Wado).

* * *

"Zoro-aniki! You were so cool back there!" The two bounty hunters, which name's I've learned are Johnny and Yosaku, were following us on our way to our boat. "And you looked badass back there too, Gin-aniki!"

 _No idea why they're following us, but hey, thanks for the compliment man._

"Oh yeah, why're you guys following us?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow before turning to Zoro, "Also, dude. Don't go that way." I pulled him back, as he attempted to go the wrong way again.

"Uh, yeah. About that." Johnny nervously scratched his head. "We were just wondering if we could join you two in sailing." He sheepishly said, as Yosaku nodded in agreement.

 _Wait, what?_

"Uh, Zoro?" I tapped him on the shoulder, before walking forward and leaving them to their business while saying, "Yeah, uh, you go decide or whatever!"

"Wait, what-? Oi, Gin! Don't leave me here with difficult decisions!"

 _Nope, not my problem, mate. It's your boat, your decision. I'm just tagging along._

* * *

AN: I is suck at fight scenes. Well that was a rather rushed ending. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Eh, whatever. Anyway! There's Johnny and Yosaku for y'all! So, um, some of you might notice that I took the chapter from episode 130-something and just slightly modified it. Uh, other than that, if you're wonder why our protagonist is struggling with her devil fruit, remember that she just got it for a month, and like, used it only three times. Who wouldn't?

 _And as for the review from Heitor..._

 _Oh my god I was so fucking terrified at first with your long-ass review. But then I read it, and was slightly confused. I read it again, and yeah, true words. Thanks man. About your questions though, uh..._

 _ ***Are you sure you want to her fruit be a logia?** Yeah, I am. Remember, she's already above level the East Blue pirates because she fought a few bandits in the Grand Line when she was a kid. As for the 'logia only applies for nature', if you're updated in the manga there's a recent devil fruit that is not nature based and is definitely not intangible (you could literally eat it). I also considered the non-canon (i.e filler/movie/videogame) devil fruits that are logia, yet is not part of nature with paper devil fruit being one of them (but my version of paper devil fruit is different). Phew, got that out._

 _ ***Is there are a reason why the main character has to curse in almost every dialogue she has?** Ahahahaha- coughthatisdefinetely **not** mecough - well you can blame my parents and frens whose second language is vulgarity :) I'll try to tone it down, don't worry._

 _ ***The story seems to happen in random events that doesn't seem to matter after they occurred.** Oh trust me fren, do you really think that our dear protagonist could get away with those 'random events'? HAHAHAHA- cough- anyway, yeah, you are totally right about the 'I choose weird decisions that will make sense in the end' part. I just don't kill of my character for no reason, yanno. Who knows? Maybe that dead lady will actually be- AHem spoliers :D_

 _Anyway, thanks for the review and for pointing out my flaws, and for reading my story fren!_

Irregular updates are still irregular-

 **Bah-bye~!**


	10. Tenth Crease

Disclaimer: ...I don't own One Piece.

* * *

"I don't trust you two," I bluntly stated, as they face faulted. "You guys are creepy, and weird."

 _They may be allies in the future or whatever... But I'm not gonna trust them because of that._

 ** _As if._**

"Wait, wha-" Yosaku said, but I cut him off with a glare.

"Look, I don't really care what kind of stuff you're gonna spew off, I'm still not gonna believe you." I said flippantly, rolling my eyes. "You gotta earn my trust through actions, dude. Not through bullshit."

"Oh, uh..."

"Yes, right, of course... uh.."

 _"Call me Gin-aneki and I will end you."_

"R-right!"

* * *

"So, you guys are bounty hunters, right?" I asked both Johnny and Yosaku, leaning my chin on my hand. "So you guys must be very well-informed." I remarked, smiling as they gulped nervously at the dangerous glint in my eyes.

 _Hahaha **hAHAHA-**_

 _Ehem._

"Y-yeah, we keep tabs on every famous pirate here." Johnny replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, really?" I hummed, before turning to them seriously, "If so, then tell me all of the current Yonko right now." I challenged them, smirking in mischief.

 _Let's see how much information they have._

"W-well, there's Whitebeard, and Red-Haired Shanks..." Yosaku trailed off, as Johnny interjected, "There's also Big Mom and Kaido!"

 _Oh? So they do know. Interesting._

"Tell me, what do you know about Dracule 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk?" I asked them, as Zoro snapped his head in our direction as I mentioned the name 'Mihawk'. I quietly snorted.

 _Typical_.

"You mean the Greatest Swordsman in the world?" Johnny said, sounding confused. "Like, one of the Shichibukai?" He asked, as I nodded.

"Uh... What of him?" Yosaku asked uncertainly, as I grinned at him while patting Zoro's shoulder.

"Well, me and my buddy here," I said, shrugging off his irritated stare sent at my direction, "are actually going after him." I said. "He's says he's gonna defeat him." I mock-whispered, jabbing a thumb at the marimo.

Johnny tried to say something, but I cut him off, "Don't even try to discourage him." I deadpanned. "Trust me, I've tried."

"But he'll get himself killed!" Yosaku exclaimed, as I looked at him impassively.

"Right, as if I haven't thought of that." I remarked dryly, rolling my eyes. "Seriously guys, just don't dissuade him. It's useless."

They both nodded, looking at me and at Zoro dubiously.

The marimo groaned, "Do you all even realize that the guys you're all talking about is right beside you?"

I chuckled inwardly.

 _Never realized that travelling with Zoro and his ragtag bounty hunter squad buddies make me feel quite at home._

 _Huh... Home. I do wonder what my (previous life's) friends are doing right now._

* * *

"Yes! Island!" The hitch hiker duo exclaimed, immediately jumping off the boat as soon as we docked on land.

As soon as they were out from our sight, I turned to Zoro.

"...So should we leave them here or nah?" I asked him rhetorically, blinking at him in surprise as he actually answered with a shake of his head.

 _Okay, I did not expect him to answer at all._

"I was actually kidding, but okay?"

* * *

"So what happened now?" I deadpanned as soon as I saw the three men completely surrounded by marines.

 _Marines._

"Seriously, the fuck did y'all do?" I asked them, narrowing my eyes. They did not hear my question, nor did they notice my presence at all, for that matter.

"Okay, fuck. I'm leaving bye-" I mumbled, immediately backing away as soon as the brawl started.

 _Low profile low pr **ofile loW PROFILE-**_

"Hey! It's the Pirate Hunter's partner!" Some asshole exclaimed, pointing their finger at me.

I twitched.

 _Why-?_

"She's trying to escape! Get her!"

"I hate you all right now." I stated blankly, as I looked at the asshole who exposed me. "Especially you. I'll feed you to the forest wolves later."

He gulped, seemingly scared at my very much true threat.

 _That's right. Fear me. Now, is it legal to hurt marines because of self defense?_

* * *

"No, no it isn't, Gin-ane-" Yosaku barely managed to stop himself as soon as he saw my menacing look.

"So... uh, Gin-san." Johnny said, visibly flinching as I fixed my stare at him. "D-did you... really feed that guy to t-the wolves...?" He timidly asked.

 _So should I tell the truth or no?_

 _Whatever. Honesty is the best policy, so **fuck** it._

After a moment of silence, I slowly nodded, still staring daggers at him.

He immediately backed away, seeking comfort by sitting closer to Zoro, with Yosaku following suit.

The marimo was not happy with the hitch hikers beside him, as he is now producing some kind of dark aura around himself.

The two hitch hikers then made the wise decision to steer away from him, opting instead to stay away from us as far as possible.

They couldn't decide who was more terrifying.

 _Well, I personally think it was Zoro, with his dark aura and all._

 ** _Seriously, I don't think even I can do that._**

* * *

"Zoro, I know this is adventure with you is great and all, but..." I sighed, scratching my head. "...I just can't travel with y'all guys." I said truthfully, shrugging.

 _Like okay, aside from literally destroying the plot, I legit cannot survive with tons of shitstorms the Straw Hats went through. Especially the Sabaody Arc._

 _I ain't risking my life just because of some adventure, okay?! Call me a coward but my first priority here is my life._

 _But seriously, **fuck that arc**. Nobody deserves that shit of a childhood._

"Okay..." Zoro mumbled confusedly, tilting his head. "But why are you telling me this? I'm not really responsible for you or whatever, so you could just do whatever you want." He said, shrugging.

 _Oh. That was easy._

"So... uh, no hard feelings, I guess?" I grinned, holding my hand out for him to shake as he took it.

"Whatever." He said, rolling his eyes. "Just, don't die."

I raised an eyebrow at his concealed worry, but still nodded. "Yeah, sure." I said, before adding, "You know, maybe we could meet sometime in the future." as an afterthought.

"Hm."

Unbeknownst by us while we were conversing, however, the two rookie (?) bounty hunters were eavesdropping on our conversation. And well, let's just say that their reactions are pretty hilarious. Too bad I didn't get to see it though.

* * *

"Gin-saaaan!" Johnny wailed, as Yosaku joined him in.. uh, wailing.

 _They act like children, even though they're like, older than me._

"Gin-san! Is this really goodbye?!" Yosaku blubbered, as I sighed and stared at Zoro, silently asking for help to remove theses leeches off me.

 _Oh yeah, forgot to mention. They're clinging on my leg. Where the hell did my personal space go?_

Zoro, without any regards to my silent plea whatsoever, merely raised an eyebrow, hidden amusement dancing in his eyes.

 _Yeah, I hate Zoro._

"Yes." I finally responded, forcibly removing them off of me. "Ugh, you guys are annoying anyway. It would be more beneficial for me to just leave you idiots." I said scathingly, although my embarrassed face might have said something otherwise.

Johnny and Yosaku both sniffed, "W-we'll miss you too, Gin-aneki!" They both bawled, with Zoro just standing awkwardly behind them, wondering if it was worth it to leave the two bounty hunters behind.

 _Considering Zoro... Either he will or he won't._

 _Whatever, I'm leaving._

"Bye." I said, for the first time smiling genuinely at them, before vanishing in a swirl of papers.

.

.

.

 _Ah. I forgot to thank Zoro._

 _Oh well, I guess that makes two people to thank in the future now. Slight difference is, the other one's **dead**._

* * *

AN: YES IT IS I THE GREAT ASSHOLE-ISH AUTHOR ARCHIE UPDATING AGAIN.

my excuse is that i lost the file for this story's chapters. so i rewrote four whole chapters. again.

 _fml._

anyway, uh, irregular updates are still irregular (since im still working on the eleventh chapter)

 **Bah-bye~!**


	11. Eleventh Crease

The Baratie stood before me in it's... fishy glory.

 _...Okay, I have to admit. That one sucked._

I entered the restaurant, and expected a typical rude waiter to guide me to a table.

I did not expect a rather ugly man to kick me out of the restaurant immediately the moment I stepped foot in it.

For a while, I just stayed in my uncomfortable position, with my body lying face down.

 _ **WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?!**_

 _I mean, granted, my clothes **do** look like they haven't been washed for years, and I **may** have looked like a street urchin, but I am most definitely **not** broke god damn it!_

I stood back up, marching back to the Baratie and slamming the door open, garnering the attention of a few costumers, and of course, the chef who kicked me out earlier.

 _He doesn't even look like a chef. Rather, he looks like uh, ah... Backstreet Boy reject who became a drug addict._

I nodded to myself, satisfied at my attempt at insult.

"Ugh, what do you want, stupid brat?" The chef mumbled, stomping towards me as I tensed, preparing for his oncoming attack.

 _It didn't come._

What happened after he attempted to grabbed me, however, was that a guy the same age as me suddenly kicked the man, before looking at me and suddenly having hearts for eyes.

 _Dafuk Sanji._

"What's a beautiful maiden like you doing here?" he asked, taking hold of my hand and randomly producing a flower as I stared at him incredulously.

 _W-what else does he think I'm doing here...?! **To shit in the washroom?!**_

"I'm hungry." I replied that instead of voicing out my thought, sighing wearily as my stomach lurched in need of edible substances. "I legit have not eaten in days." I added, as his eyes widened, before dragging me to a table and going off to the kitchen to do... something.

I wasn't kidding about my last statement though. Every restaurant kicked me out just because of 'having affiliations' with Zoro.

 _Yet another reason as to why I left the group._

Thank god the Baratie for having a former pirate as the owner though. I bet that if another person owned this restaurant, they probably would've called the police the second they saw a glimpse of me.

 _Yes, it's **that** bad._

A sweet aroma suddenly drifted through my senses, cutting me out of my musing. I looked up, and saw a prepubescent Sanji holding a tray filled with different types of cuisine.

 _Well, that explained the smell, but..._

"Hey, hey, hey... I can't pay for all of that!" I stood up, waving my hands in a declining motion. "I don't have enough money, so I'll just take the soup." I said, making a move to take the bowl but Sanji stopped me, holding my shoulder and smiling at me gently.

 _Okay goodbye heart looks like you just flew out of my body ahaha **hahAHAHA-**_

Then I realized the height difference. I looked up at him. Then looked back down.

 ** _I AM AT LEVEL SHOULDER WHEN WE ARE LITERALLY THE SAME AGE WHY-_**

 _I mean, I get Zoro, but Sanji?!_

I slumped, as he freaked out, assuming that he'd done something to depressed me. "H-hey, don't worry kid, I can make it free! J-just don't cry, I swear!"

 _...What did he say?_

 _"- **kid** -"_

I buried my face in my hands, further making him panic.

 ** _Why?_**

* * *

After my initial breakdown and a few minutes of waiting for Sanji to just stop freaking out, I immediately attacked the food. I didn't really manage to convince him that I cannot pay for all the expenses, but he just insisted that the full course meal was free. Oh well, free food's free food.

 _Also, yes, he did feel bad about calling me a 'kid' when we are literally the same age with him being a few months older than me-_

"I have to admit, these are really good." I remarked while chewing on a piece of meat, as Sanji swooned at my compliment.

 _I still haven't got used to him doing that._

"Oh, uh..." I pointed my spoon at the weird round blob, "What's that thing? Is it some kind of dessert or something?" I asked him, slightly raising an eyebrow.

 _Wait. More important question._

 _Why hasn't he left me alone yet?_

"It's a custard dessert with a layer of soft caramel on top." Sanji said, as I took a small portion. "It's called Crème caramel."

 _It's... grEAT!_

My eyes widened, before taking another bite, and another, until the whole dessert was finally devoured.

"It's so good..." I mumbled, blushing slightly as I looked at Sanji. "Can I have more? I promise I'll pay for it." I requested, as he nodded and returned to the kitchen to get more.

 _...I need to get the recipeeee._

* * *

After a dozen of those custard desserts, I suddenly felt like the need to go to the bathroom. Also, sugar.

 _Ow... I feel like puking._

I did puke. However, not at the bathroom.

Instead, I puked at the ugly chef who kicked me out earlier.

 _It was worth it._

I got kicked out, again. But not before paying for the dessert, of course.

 _Totally worth it. I didn't really manage to get the recipe though._

Oh, well.

I then left the restaurant, after seeing rather familiar face that I haven't saw in years come inside.

 _...What the fuck is **Mihawk** doing here in East Blue?_

* * *

I hitchhiked a group of bounty hunters who were travelling to Lougetown. Well, not really hitchhiked. More like, they invited me after seeing my face, and in extension, had known my rather infamous reputation her in East Blue.

"Wow, so you really are the bounty hunter that once partnered with Zoro..." The youngest of the bounty hunters, named Cel, murmured, still in awe at my presence.

I shrugged at his statement, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with him.

The oldest of the group, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes at me. "What is your business in Lougetown?" He asked with a menacing voice in an attempt to be intimidating.

I blinked at him, pondering as to whether or not answer his question. "Well, it's none of your business, really." I drawled, rolling my eyes at his question. "I mean, I'm not asking y'all for details as to why you're going there too, so, why would I answer you?"

He 'tsk'ed, before looking away. "Whatever. Just don't trouble us." He said, as silence ensued.

 _But someone just couldn't keep their mouth shut, can they?_

"So, I heard you broke up with the swordsman, or something like that." Libra, the sole female in the group, suddenly remarked, as my eye twitched at her rather misleading statement.

 _Why the hell does that sound like a break-up situation?_

"Yeah, so?" I opted, instead of voicing out my opinion. "What's that problem?"

She suddenly blushed, before waving her hands embarrassingly. "A-ah, nothing r-really! I was just curious as to why you left him..." She answered timidly, pressing her fingers together.

 _Oh._

"I owed him a favor, and finally repayed him back." I answered simply. "That's just it."

Their leader, the oldest one who was named Tion, scoffed loudly. "Yeah, right. You guys probably had a lover's quarrel or some stupid crap like that." He said, turning to me. "After all, you wouldn't just leave someone that strong unless it's something serious." He said, as I scratched my head.

"Eeh, whatever you say, really. I don't really care about people's opinions, as shitty as they are," I stated, pointedly ignoring Tion's irked look. "Like, sure. Whatever. I'm gonna sleep 'cause I'm tired. G'night." And with that, I went out like a light.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of seagulls and waves.

Looking around, I saw that my temporary companions have left me here alone in the boat, completely defenseless. My eye twitched as I felt something missing in my pocket.

 _God fucking damn it they stole my fucking Knife™. Now what do I do?_

I sighed, before thinking that-

 _Yeah, whatever. The thing's already broken anyway. 'Snot like I have any more use for it._

I hopped off the boat, taking in my surroundings. I noticed a Marine Base at a small distance, and pointedly ignored it.

 _Low profile, me. **No fucking up.**_

Someone coughed, startling me slightly. I stared at the source, and saw a marine officer with a cancer stick on his mouth and-

 _Holy shiteu it's Lung Cancer- I mean, Smoker. In his younger years._

 _What the actual **-**_

For a moment, we just stared at each other, unsure of what to say.

I cleared my throat, clearing away my nervousness. "So, uh... 'Sup?"

...

 _I want the ground to swallow me then and there. Oh my god that was so lame. Like, seriously? **'Sup?** What even-_

"I... uh," Smoker said, "I was just making sure no one will attack you in your vulnerable state, ma'am." He gruffly said, as I stared at him blankly.

 _Okay, that can be interpreted in so many ways and most- if not all -of them aren't good interpretations._

I narrowed my eyes at him. "...Thank you...? Um," I paused, almost forgetting that I should not have known his name.

"...Captain Smoker, ma'am."

"Ah, 'kay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm just gonna go now..."

"Enjoy your stay at Lougetown, miss."

I turned away from him, walking away while making a sour face.

 _Well, that was a pretty weird encounter._

* * *

AN: and ill have to cut that to there sor _rY-_

so yeah weird coincidences led to our protagonist meeting some canon characters

also keep an eye on the cel-libra-tion trio theyll be slightly important in the next chapters

kudos to those who got the pun lmao also irregular updates are still irregular

 **Bah-bye~!**


	12. Twelveth Crease

I swear to God I think I've passed that sword shop three times now.

 _Damn it I didn't get a map why-_

"You look like you're lost." Someone remarked, as my head swiveled to the speaker. He smirked as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" I asked dryly, as he chuckled at my sarcasm.

"Now, now. I'm sure no one, aside from me, noticed it." He said, as I groaned, dragging my hands to my face. "Oh come on, don't be embarrassed. I got lost here on my first day too."

 _ **Hnnh-** what an annoying guy._

I narrowed my eyes at him, as he blinked innocently. "Were you the one following me the whole day?"

He whistled, looking to he side. "Hm? What are you talking about? I just happened to be going the same way as you." He said, smiling innocently. _Too innocent._

 _Yes. Because he totally is running around in circles like me._

Seeing my unamused face, he dropped his smile and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I know it's a terrible lie."

 _Then why the hell did you say it **you piece of-**_

"So, uh. I heard you... or rather, saw you, from the newspapers." He said, as I listened with slight interest. "Anyway, you're a bounty hunter, right?" He asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Do you have a problem with it, Mr...?" I asked, not knowing his name yet.

He shakes his head, chuckling. "Oh, no. Quite the opposite, actually. And please, call me Dentz."

I opened my mouth to ask him about the interesting choice of name, but closed it when he muttered a, "Don't ask."

"...Okay, _Dentz_..."

 _What a weird name. But then again, mine really wasn't any better._

"Yeah, I kind of... uh, need your help." He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

I blinked, confused. "Help? With what?"

He sighed. "Well, you see..."

* * *

"Yeah, fuck no." I deadpanned, denying his request. "Why don't you like ask the marines for help, or something?" I asked, him before walking away. "Smoker's a pretty chill dude." I added quietly as an afterthought.

 _Aside from the 'I-must-catch-Luffy' obsession, he seems like a pretty level-headed guy._

 _Yeah, not even gonna comment at the two cancer sticks in his mouth._

"I told you!" He screamed, catching up after me. "They won't. Do you not understand that at all?" He clicked his tongue, as I walked slightly faster, intent on ignoring me. "Oh, come on! I promise I'll pay you if you help me."

I suddenly stopped, and he slowed down beside me. "Oh, finally changed your mind?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"Bitch, do I look like I'm addicted to money?"

"Wait, wha- no! That's not what I meant-"

I broke out into a run, easily disappearing into a crowd of busy people.

"Hey, wait-!"

* * *

"Jeez, what a troublesome dick." I muttered, dusting my somewhat dirty clothes.

 _Ugh, I need a new wardrobe._

"Now, who's troublesome?" Someone asked, as I yelped, seeing Cel's face suddenly popped up from above.

 _Seriously?! What is up with people sneaking up on me today?! Not cool, man!_

I looked up at his upside down face, pursing my lips. "Give me my knife, you little shit." I demanded, voice flat.

He paled, flinching before grabbing his bag and spilling all of it's contents out. "It was an impulse thing, I swear! I didn't mean it!" He stuttered, sweating profusely.

I bent down to pick up my Knife™, noticing that it looked new. "Did you fix this, or something?"

There was also my wallet, which I picked up and examined, noticing that the money was untouched.

 _Hm, no wonder my pants felt lighter. I thought this wallet was just lost._

"So..." I looked around, noticing that Cel's group wasn't with him. "Where are your uh... other friends?" I asked him curiously.

"Hm? Oh," Cel jumped down from his reverse position, landing perfectly with a soft thump. "We aren't together." He answered plainly, as I nodded.

 _Ah. That explains the cold attitude to each other._

"...Uh, do you wanna hang together?" He awkwardly asked me, making weird hand gestures.

"Eh, sure, whatever. Let's just stay away from the sword shop."

"Okay...?"

* * *

"So what's your favorite color?"

"...Orange."

"Really? Same!"

I stared at his outfit, not surprised at his statement at all.

 _Yeah, I think that's too much orange. Just looking at me already made my eyes ache._

But instead of voicing that out loud, I said, "Hm, Okay."

Silence ensued.

 _This is so awkward what the heck._

"...Uh," I mumbled, attempting to start up another conversation, "...You're a bounty hunter, right?" I asked him, as he nodded eagerly at my question.

"Yep! And I'm damn proud at the pirates that I've caught!" He exclaimed, and I noted that he only used the word 'caught'.

 _Must've not killed anyone yet._

I hummed, indicating that I acknowledged his answer. "That's nice. Helping the government out." I commented offhandedly, but then paused as he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He stared at me blankly. "I'm not doing this to help the government." He slowly stated, enunciating each word. "I'm doing this because of my selfishness."

 _...Okay? Uh, I have no idea how to react to that._

The walk towards the town center was quiet after he uttered that remark.

 _God damn it and I was aiming not to be awkward._

* * *

"Okay, but get this." Cel gushed, pointing at the execution platform where Gol D. Roger was... executed. "This is the place where the Pirate King, Gold Roger, was executed. And, my father himself saw the execution!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand- with me silently prying his off -and dragging me closer to it. "Wow, I can't believe I could get to see it this close..."

 _Those must have been fun times, murdering pirates and other criminals._

 _For the marines, that is._

Meanwhile, I still could not pry his hands off of me. I don't know whether he noticed it already or not, but I'm already struggling a bit slightly here.

 _What the fuck, it's like is my hand is glued to his or something like that._

 _...Wait._

"...Is it just me, or did you just say 'Gold Roger?'" I asked him, as he blinked at my question before nodding confusedly. "Dude, no. That's not his real name." I said, raising an eyebrow. "It's Gol D. Roger, not Gold Roger." I corrected him (like the smart ass I am).

"Wha-?"

"Ugh, you know what? Never mind."

"...?"

I shook my head at his clueless look, before looking back at his hand, which is still stuck to my arm. "So when are you gonna let me go?" I deadpanned, as he followed my look and yelped, immediately letting go of me. "You know, your fingers were kind of sticky and warm." I remarked, as he flinched, looking at anywhere but me.

"Y-yeah, so what? You g-got a problem with my hands?" He stuttered, hiding his hand behind his back. "A-anyway, let's just go. I'm getting weird creepy vibes of this place now." Says the guy who was jumping up and down like a child at a candy store just ten seconds ago.

 _He's hiding something._

 _And me, being the usual resident sociopathic asshole I am, want to find out what it is._

* * *

I stayed here in Loguetown momentsrily as a somewhat kind of not really vacation for me, all the while epically failing in trying to build an information network within the town.

Cel, insisting that he 'hang out' with me (which is like every single day) is no help whatsoever, but then again, he is kind of a moron.

 _I also managed to steer clear of any canon characters and/or that asshole Dentz, which is a good plus._

"I think I now know why you have sticky fingers."

"O-oh, uh, w-what is it, then?"

"You're a thief. It explains everything."

"You son of a bitch did you just-"

 _Our relationship is kind of improving from 'who the hell is this' to 'he/she's pretty dope but okay', but then again, who said that I'm not charismatic enough to have a friend?_

 ** _Okay I may have mentally unstable friends but they're still friends shut up._**

* * *

"...I ate a devil fruit, that's why."

 _What._

"I was about to ask a question in relation to that, but okay, you beat me to it." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

 _ **What.**_

He blinked in shock, surprised at my reaction, or lack thereof. "You're not freaking out?" He said in a small voice, sounding insecure. "Unlike my family?" He added, albeit quietly.

I waved his question off in a rather disbelieving manner, shattering whatever hopes he had of having a normal friend who doesn't think weird of him. "Oh, no. I am definitely freaking out. Just, inwardly."

He stared at me like a kicked puppy, making me slightly guilty of my rather rude statement. "W-well," I added hastily, "If it makes you feel better, I don't think you're an abomination...?"

He sniffed, and I have a feeling that I did not make him feel better at all.

"I DON'T THINK YOU'RE A MONSTER I SWEAR!"

"Shut up you're just making it worse!"

 _All in all, his confession had a good outcome. Er, well, if you count a fist fight and a bloody nose- his nose, not mine -a 'good' thing._

* * *

"I have a proposal." I said, as we're both hanging out in a restaurant one day.

"It better not be something shitty, like being your personal glue producer or something." He quipped, remembering the previous deal that I made with him.

 _Good times._

"Oh no. I'm not gonna abuse your power like that." I denied.

 _Yet. There's always a yet._

"In fact, it's so much better than the last one." I said, looking quite smug. "So here's the thing, I could help you in your... uh, ability," I said, trying to not offend him. "While you," I pointed at his chest with my finger, "keep an eye on my network here."

He blinked. "What network?"

"Why, my very own information network in East Blue, of course."

 _Granted, it's not as big as what I've been aiming for yet, but eh. Information gathering has been like one of those easy hobby turned to unhealthy job/obsession that I can never get out of. Might as well do a network to broaden my intelligence._

"..." He stared at me with his generic bitch face look, as if not believing me.

"I'm not kidding. I'm not the type to kid." I said, as he pointed to himself in a questioning way. "Yes, you. You're literally the one who I can trust the most in East Blue right now- aside from the stupid moss head and some others, but they're not competent enough to do the job. -so you're the best candidate."

 _He **still** doesn't believe me._

Cel pursed his lips, "Okay, I'll give you the benefit of doubt. But pray tell, how the hell can you help me with this condition?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "We all know that producing glue from your hands is a useless thing." He sullenly said, swinging his legs childishly under the table.

I rolled my eyes at his pessimism. "Oh, don't be so down, dumbass. You think producing glue is useless? what about having a rubber body then?" I rhetorically asked him, as I thought about Luffy's ability for a moment.

"Okay, not only is that giving me mental images you'd rather not know, but it's also as useless as shit." He said, before muttering under his breath, "What kind of idiot eats a devil fruit that turns you to rubber, anyway?"

I laughed at his comment.

 _Oh, you have no idea, mate. **No idea at all.**_

"W-what are you laughing at, weirdo?!" He glared at me. "A-anyway, yeah, sure, whatever. I'll accept your deal." He muttered. "Just, help me with this stupid thing. I'm desperate."

I shrugged. "Sure. I'll give some tips, but you yourself should unlock your own potential."

And so the deal was sealed.

* * *

"I'm leaving later." I suddenly announced, munching on a piece of melon bread. "I hate being cooped up in one place for too long."

"...Oh," Cel uttered, and I could detect a little sadness in his voice. I smirked, slinging an arm to his shoulder (albeit with a bit of difficulty since he's taller than me).

"Aw, you gonna miss me?" I cooed, as he slapped my arm away and grumbled. "Don't worry, we'll exchange letters once in a while."

"...You better." He muttered silently, as I grinned.

"Yeah, sure."

"..."

"..."

 _"...Just leave already god damn it!"_

 ** _"Rude."_**

* * *

AN: i did not intend to do this. what have i done. what. anyway, looks like our protagonist is goin' to the grand line now. woot.

next chapter is prolly a timeskip idek-

 _Irregular updates are irregular._

 **Bah-Bye~!**


	13. Thirteenth Crease

"I wonder how he's doing right now..."

* * *

 **My Dearest Cel-kun,**

 **It's been two weeks! Oh how I missed you my love! ;)**

 **Just kidding no homo (oh wait i forgot your a guy)**

 **Anyway, how's life treating you? It's treating me like a bitch tbh :(**

 **Did you finally get laid?**

 **How's the network?**

 **Did you make progress on your devil fruit powers?!**

 **DID SOMEONE HURT YOU?! TELL ME. _I'MGONNA FITE THEM._**

 **Actually no you can take care of yourself.**

 **Send my regards to Lung Cancer-san! _xoxo_**

 **Some asshole,**

 **Gin**

 **p.s if you wanna send a letter back, just put the letter on my paper birdie's talons (ﾉ･д･)ﾉ**

* * *

"Oh my god this is a mess."

* * *

 _Gin-san,_

 _Please stop writing to me like this. It's very embarrassing. Also, your handwriting is messy. Could you please just try to make it neat and understandable? Honestly, your letter looked like it went through several shitstorms. Literally._

 _How do you even send your letters anyway? I heard Grand Line has little- if not nonexistent -postal offices._

 _Your spelling mistakes and grammatical errors make me want to cringe. Please learn proper punctuation. It's supposed to be_ 'your're' _, not_ 'your' _. Also, what is up with that semi-colon/colon and parentheses? You're very weird._

 _What the ever loving fuck is_ 'tbh' _? Some kind of code you use? If so, please tell me the meanings the next time you send a letter._

 _You also forgot to put a space in between_ 'I'm' _and '_ gonna' _, but it's already grammatically wrong, anyway. It's supposed to be_ 'I'm going to' _, not_ 'I'm gonna' _._

 _But enough about grammar. I'm going to answer your questions now._

 _Life is treating me fine, if that's what you're asking. Loguetown is pretty peaceful most of the time, although I'll probably leave in a week to go check in other islands._

 _My sex life has nothing to do with your business whatsoever. Also, no._

 _As for the network, they're fine. They're very chill, actually. How did you manage to find such inconspicuous and laid back guys? Sometimes I wonder if you're really what you seem to be because of your eccentricity. Although I have to admit, there's only three of them, not counting me. Are you going to recruit more in the future?_

 _I did make progress on my abilities, thanks to the equipment you sent me three days ago. I mean, who knew that storing your glue in a backpack with a tank and shooting it using a hose is a good idea? I'm not gonna comment on how the backpack perfectly fits on my back. You probably already knew my size, pervert._

 _No one hurt me. Are you even remotely concerned about my well-being?_

 _You know Captain Smoker? I don't think I've ever seen you communicate to him in like, ever. Also, what is_ 'xoxo' _? Another kind of code?_

 _Good to know that you finally acknowledge yourself as an asshole._

 _Your friend (and resident grammar corrector),_

 _Cel_

 _p.s Your so called_ 'paper birdy' _is soaked in a purple and smells like shit. Is this supposed to happen?_

 _p.p.s Also ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮_

* * *

"Whyy is he _soo_ ruuuude?"

* * *

 **CEEEEL-KUN!**

 **WHY WOULD YOU SEND ME A MIDDLE FINGER?**

 **SO MEAN. ｡･ﾟﾟ･o（ｉДｉ）o･ﾟﾟ･｡**

 **Stop correcting my grammar, dumb ass. You sound like a nerd I stg.**

 **I'll send you a list of those so called** 'codes' **(HA) in a separate sheet of paper later.**

 **Are taking tabs on moss head? How is he, by the way? I hope he isn't lost on the road of life. Ha, get it?!**

 **THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF MY NETWORK, CHILD. I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL.**

 **Of course you haven't gotten laid yet smh. You are such a dork you know that?**

 **Glad to know you appreciate the equipment! I paid someone a huge amount of beli just so it could be modified just for you. I even requested it to make the color orange, so be grateful!**

 **About the network... Hm, I like quality more than quantity so I'll probably just stick with just a few. For now.**

 **Anyway, have you heard?! I got a fucking bounty! It's small though. I also have no idea why I got that bounty, but I suppose it had something to do with vandalism and property damage.**

 **So yeah. I don't really care, since no one'll bother with such a tiny ass bounty.**

 **OF COURSE I'M CONCERNED ABOUT YOU CEL-KUN, WHY WOULD I NOT BE CONCERNED ABOUT MY CHILD?**

 **But did you send regards to him though? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **A strangely excited person,**

 **Gin**

 **p.s** 'xoxo' **means kisses.** **( *¯ ³¯*)**

* * *

"Troublesome shit."

* * *

 _GINNY._

 _I'M GONNA CALL YOU GINNY 'TILL YOU STOP CALLING ME CEL-KUN. BITCH. t(=n=)_

 _STOP CALLING ME A CHILD I AM LITERALLY OLDER THAN YOU._

 _Thanks for the codes btw. It helps a lot in writing letters to you. Still don't understand why you'd make a code for ASL (Age, Sex, Location) though._

 _Zoro is fine, if that's what you're wondering about. Still lost, though not on the road of life. Also, terrible joke._

 _Which island are you in now? I heard from some pirates that the Grand Line has islands with their own weathers or something. Is it actually true?_

 _Thank you (again) for sending me the equipment, as it helps me quite a lot in getting out of sticky situations._

 _Pun not intended._

 _Your bounty poster is very unique._ 'Public Nuisance' _. Seems to suit you. Why are you making a peace sign in the photo? Actually, better question. How did you even manage to find the camera?_

 _Also, 500,000 beri is not a low bounty here in East Blue, just fyi._

 _Would you please stop the chiLD BULLSHIT? IT'S GETTING ANNOYING AF. (‡▼益▼)_

 _No, I did not, in fact, send regards to Marine Captain Smoker. Fuck off._

 _Part-time Bounty Hunter,_

 _Cel_

 _p.s Your paper birdy is laced in poison. Are you trying to kill me?_

 _p.p.s Ew no._

* * *

"... _How blunt_..."

* * *

 **Cel.**

 **Don't call me that. Please, I beg you. (´；д；`)**

 **YOU MAY HAVE STOPPED ME FROM CALLING YOU CEL-KUN BUT YOU CAN NEVER STOP ME FROM CALLING YOU A CHILD.**

 **You're welcome~! Glad you like it m8 lol. Also I think you'd regret ever asking that question if you knew the answer.**

 **Psh, of course Zoro is fine. I'd actually be genuinely surprised if someone somehow managed to kill him.**

 **Yes of course you'll be grateful for accepting my great gift for you. Also, your joke is more terrible than mine.**

 **YES THANK I APPRECIATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ACKNOWLEDGE MY POSE IN THE PHOTO YES**

 **Also yeah you're totally right, Public Nuisance does suit me wow.**

 **500,000 beri might be _high_ in the _East Blue_ , but it's _low_ in the _Grand Line_. If anything, it's considered an embarrassment to have that kind of bounty. All the more reason for people to underestimate and/or ignore my existence, which is exactly what I've been aiming for!**

 **I WILL NEVER STOP FITE ME BIYOTCH.**

 **Why would you not send regards to Captain Smoker? (´;︵;`)**

 **Also yeah, Grand Line has 4 different types of islands: Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. Each islands have their own unique seasons, which I think is pretty dope. The ocean itself literally has its own weather though. Like, there was one time where it literally rained skeletons. Don't ask how it happened, 'cuz I have no legit idea either.**

 **A sad person because their friend is being mean,**

 **Gin**

 **p.s Look, I have no idea why paper birdy is covered in poison, okay? _Why the hell would I even kill you?_**

* * *

"Are you _kidding_ me."

* * *

 _Dear Gin,_

 _It's been a month already, are you still alive?_

 _Your letters have been coming in slower than usual. Did something come up?_

 _Your concerned friend,_

 _Cel_

* * *

 **Yo,**

 **Yeah I'm fine. A bit busy though. Someone's tracking me.**

 **Letters have been slower than usual 'cuz of said tracker.**

 **Idk why they're doing this, but I sure as hell don't want to know.**

 **Letters will also be shorter and will contain less context, just in case the tracker somehow manages to get a hold of these.**

 **Use codes as often as possible.**

 **Gin**

* * *

 **Cel,**

 **I don't think I can send letters regularly anymore.**

 **Still, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.**

 **Keep an eye out for a guy named** 'Sanji' **. You might have heard of him, he's one of the cooks at the Baratie.**

 **Also I'M GONNA MISS YOU CHILD ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д`ﾟ)ﾟ｡**

 **Feeling sad,**

 **Gin**

* * *

AN: HEY LOOK IT'S A CHAPTER WITH A DIFFERENT STYLE.

ALSO RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT FUCC YE.

Thank you for all the kind reviews y'all making me cry tears of joy damn it.

Irregular updates are irregular.

 **Bah-bye~!**


	14. Fourteenth Crease

**CEEEEL,**

 **HUHUHUHU I GOT CAUGHT :"(**

 **my stalker's pretty hot tho ngl-**

 **How's Zoro? Still not lost?**

 **How 'bout ero cook?**

 **A prisoner,**

 **Gin**

* * *

I groaned, dragging my hand through my face. "Ugh, what do you want, woman?" I asked, glaring at her, "Can't you see I'm like, busy here contemplating my existence in this meaningless universe?"

She raised an eyebrow, amusement present in her eyes. "Oh, please." She purred, as I visibly blanched at her sultry tone. "You and I both know that you're very delighted to see me." She remarked, as I stared at her hard before shaking my head furiously.

 _Get those stupid thoughts out of your head, dumbass! This is no situation to think of lesbian fantasies god fucking damn it! **You're not even homosexual!**_

"Uh," I mumble unintelligibly, before sighing and doing a weird indescribable hand gesture. "Y-you know what? J-just- whatever. I don't even care what you want anymore, god."

 _I don't think I've ever been this uncomfortable in my life._

"Wait, wait, wait." I held up a hand, halting whatever the thing she's about to say. "I forgot to ask this during the initial freak out when I first encountered you, but what is your name exactly?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. "And don't give me those epithet bullshit, I would know if I ever heard one." I added.

 _I think I've seen her in the anime before, like, in the recent episodes. Not sure on what her name exactly is, but I'm pretty sure it relates with a number._

A smile tugged at her lips. "You've quite got the nerve to talk to me like that, don't you?" She said, leaning down to my eye-level. I twitched at the display of height difference.

 _Goddamn it, I know she's taller than me, but did she have to show it off like that?!_

"Dude, if I ever knew you, I don't think I'd be asking that question." I retorted, shrugging. "So yeah, stop avoiding the question. What's your name?" I asked, cutting straight to the point.

She let out a laugh, apparently amused by my bold questions. "Alright, fine." She said, sighing. "I'm Vinsmoke Reiju; does that ring a bell?" She introduced herself, as I racked my brain to find any canon character from the series who's name is 'Reiju'.

 _Hn, that surname is really familiar. It kind of sounds like- **wait.**_

"You know... You look really familiar." I remarked, as she raised a curious eyebrow. "Yeah, especially with that curly eyebrow of yours." I added, gauging her reaction. She seemed more cautious now, with her eyes slightly narrowed. "Say, have you ever heard of a guy named 'Sanji'?" I asked her, smirking slightly.

 _...She's not reacting, maybe it's-_

Before I knew it, I was harshly pushed back against a wall with a knife pressed against my neck. I felt my energy being sapped the harder the knife was pressed.

 _Holy shit, she's using seastone. Fuck, what- **Ugh.**_

"Tsk, seems like you do know him, huh?" I managed to comment despite of the predicament I'm currently in, which only prompted Reiju to pushing me harder against the wall.

 _Shit, I think I just cracked a rib from the force of her strength._

"It seems like you managed to find out my relationship with Sanji." She finally said after a (painful) moment of silence. "I admit, that is a remarkable feat for a girl who looks unassuming suck as yourself." She stated, as I attempt to struggle against her firm hold.

 _ **WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN JUST MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY. ARE YOU GONNA KILL ME OR NOT?!**_

"Hm, I suppose killing you right now would be counterproductive for me." She remarked, before finally letting me go. I keel over, catching my breath as I struggle not to break down then and there.

 _Holy fuck I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes. I don't think I want to get on her bad side ever again. Or, well, until I get stronger and more experienced than her, which is probably never._

"So, about my request." She said, as I managed to stand up now without feeling dizzy. "Do you think you're capable enough for it?" She asked, a dangerous glint to her eyes.

 _She didn't even ask about my consent. Just whether I'm good enough for the job or nah._

"Y-yeah, I think I could do that." I nodded, looking at her straight in the eye. "I think I can manage keeping an eye on your little brother." I said, before asking, "Can I ask why you're doing this though?"

"No."

 _Oh, well. It was worth a shot._

* * *

"So, uh," I said in an attempt to make a conversation, stumbling after her. "Where are we goin'?" I asked, finally regaining my composure.

She suddenly stopped, as I bumped into her. "We're here." She stated, as I stared curiously at the ship docked in front of us.

 _It's very... futuristic._

"...Where are we going?" I repeated, this time properly enunciating the words. "And why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be travelling with you for a while?" I added as an afterthought.

She merely jumped aboard the seastone coated- well, I at least think it is -ship, all the while gesturing me to do the same. I sigh and shrugged, deciding that my life is officially fucked up now that I've permanently affiliated myself with a canon character. Although I do wonder what the hell I'm gonna do to avoid as little exposure as possible when the canon timeline finally comes.

 _Eeeh, I'll... burn that bridge when I get to it._

* * *

I blinked.

 _This... is not what I've been expecting at all._

"W-wha-" I stuttered, "What is this?" I asked her, totally weirded out by the situation.

 _Are those giant-ass bubbles above the mangrove trees? Dafuq, am I on drugs right now?_

"Sabaody Archipelago." Reiju responded curtly, as I noticed that she wasn't wearing her raid suit or whatever the fuck that excuse of an armor is called. "Surely as a skilled informant you should have known about it?" She rhetorically asked, before looking at the island we got closer to it.

 _...How the fuck did she know I'm a skilled (wowie what a big word you used there) informant? You know what, never mind. I don't think I wanna know._

"So... uh, what exactly are we doing here?" I asked her hesitantly, still unsure of the 'deal' she made that I was forced to accept with. "I mean, it's not like there's a lack in supplies or anything, but then again, I'm not really sure, so..." I said, before trailing off my last words in a series of mumbles as we finally entered the island.

The pinkette hummed in acknowledgement, commenting, "Quite the observation you have. You're right, we don't need to stock up on supplies here. But, I do have some unfinished business I want to be done now."

 _That sounds very ominous and not reassuring at all._

Reiju, as if sensing my suspicion, waved off a hand in front of me, cutting off the tension in the air. "You can stay here and guard the ship if you think the place intimidates you too much." She offered, raising an eyebrow.

I frowned, offended at the way she implied that I was too scared to explore the island. "Psh, whatever." I said, huffing. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so." She said, amusement tinting her voice. "Well, I'll be off to go to the Public Employment Security Office now. Do you want to come with me?" She asked.

 _I have the feeling the so called 'Public Employment' is just a fancy word for 'Slavery'. So, no thanks. Me and slaves do not mix, ever._

 _I've already had an experience involving them in my past life. I don't think I can handle another one._

"Er, I think I'm fine with just exploring the island." I answered, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "I heard from, uh, people that this place has an amusement park." I quickly added, for once glad that I have the knowledge and information normal people should not have.

She raised an eyebrow, but commented nothing. "Well then." She said, jumping off the ship as I followed suit. "I suppose we'll have to separate from each other for now." She said, as I grunted in agreement. "I'll come back here after sundown. Surely that'll be enough time for you to explore the island?" She asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah. That's cool." I answered rather quickly, slightly excited at the prospect of going to an amusement park.

 _God, I feel like a kid in a candy store._

"I'm off then. I'll see you later."

"Hm."

* * *

Grove 20 is shady as fuck, it makes the streets of the place I used to live in look innocent in comparison.

 _...Why the hell is this place reminding me of my previous life's home? Eh, whatever._

I saw another bandit attempting to snatch off my wallet, and well, let's just say that he won't have the ability to procreate anymore. Well, that's what he gets for stealing, and I kind of missed the feeling of beating someone up.

 _Hn, now where was that Theme Park? I swear I've heard screams of joy at the left side. Or was it screams of terror?_

I continued on my walk towards Sabaody Park after seeing a sign pointing to its direction, unaware that someone is observing me from the shadows.

* * *

 _This is beautiful. Simply majestic._

"Get your cotton candy here for only 250 beris!"

 _I miss being a kid with no problems at all._

"Limited edition of exclusive bubble-based merchandise, right here in Sabaody Park! Just for 5000 beris only!"

 _Hm, that seems interesting. I might have to look up on it later._

"Check out this sweet roller coaster! It's _totally_ safe and _not_ hazardous!"

 _...Not sure if it's reassuring or not. It's dangerously leaning to the latter though. Better avoid that ride then._

 **"EVERYONE WHO CAN GET THROUGH THIS HAUNTED HOUSE WITHOUT BEING SCARED GETS 3 MILLION BERI!"**

 _Welp, that got me._

* * *

I sputtered, angrily pointing a finger at the person who ran one of the booths. "This thing's rigged!" I exclaimed, causing quite a scene as a crowd of curious tourists and angry customers (did they lost the 'game' too?) gathered around the stall. "It's rigged, I tell you! You can't hit a target that high with a water balloon unless you have some freaky devil fruit ability!" I loudly said, narrowing my eyes angrily.

"W-what?!" The store owner yelled, slamming his hands at the table. "Just because you're terrible at this that doesn't mean you can accuse this game of being rigged!" He said, looking quite smug at m fuming face before adding, "Just admit that you suck at carnival games, girl!"

I raised an eyebrow, looking at the pile of prizes that I've accumulated in the previous stalls, before staring back at him blankly. "...Sure I am." I nodded sagely with a twinge of sarcasm. "It was _definitely_ because of dumb luck that I managed to get these," I referred to the pile of winnings I got, " _things._ "

He turned pink in anger, slightly embarrassed that I upped him. "Tsk, whatever! Take whatever prize you want!" He grumbled, waving his hand at me in a shooing motion, "Just, don't bother me anymore, you stupid brat!"

 _Wow, such hospitality, mister. Would definitely rate this stall an 11/10 in terms of costumer service._

"I'll take this giant giant bubble thingy, if you don't mind." I said condescendingly, still taking my much deserved prize, not caring whether or not he'd actually mind.

 _I wonder how much people he pisses off per day with that game of his._

* * *

Reiju took one look at my acquired loot and didn't question its alarming quantity.

 _Don't worry, I also don't know how I got this many, so we're in the same boat right now (pun totally not intended)._

"You _do_ realize that a quarter of these prizes will pop up as soon as we get out of Sabaody Archipelago, right?"

"..."

"So you don't know."

"...Son o _ **f a biTCH-"**_

* * *

 _Gin._

 _You are such an idiot. Seriously, how the hell did I even agree with your deal in the first place?_

 _Zoro is fine. Still doesn't know the difference between up and north._

 _Sanji is also fine. He thinks I'm a girl, though. I don't know whether to be horrified at his assumption or to take advantage of him._

...Can you send a picture of your supposedly 'hot' stalker?

 _Curious and Creeped Out,_

 _Cel_

* * *

AN: "BUT AUTHOR ARCHIE, WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE _FRICKING **REIJU?**_ " idk i dont know why too-

SHOUT-OUT TO MY AMAZING ACTIVE REVIEWERS **Gerbilfriend** AND **vixbee**! YOU TWO ARE THE _BEST!1!_

Irregular Updates are _still_ Irregular.

 **Bah-bye~!**


	15. Fifteenth Crease

**VERY SHORT AN: SUPER QUICK TIME-SKIPS THRU SMOL DRABBLES YO. BE WARNED.**

* * *

Dear Cel,

Hello, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Gin.

How is Sanji? Is he faring well?

I heard you ate a devil fruit. I wish you luck in honing your newfound abilities.

Gin is trying to take the paper now, so please **-**

 **CELL ARE YoU OkAY DId shE VIolATE uOY**

 **howW'S ZORO?!**

 **byE iLy nO HOmO HTo-**

A princess an **d a peASSant,**

Rei a **ND giN**

* * *

"Hnnnhn."

"Stop sulking."

" **HNnnHN.** "

"..."

" **HHNNNNHHNH-** _Ow!_ "

I whimpered, clutching the spot at the back of my head that she hit with with a rock.

 _Oww... That... hurt a lot._

"Why do you keep moaning about those useless miscellaneous?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "They practically have no use to you at all."

I pouted. "They're not just useless miscellaneous! They're- they're really important stuff that hold sentimental value!" I retorted, before adding, "And they cost a fucking fortune!"

Reiju hummed, before looking at the remainder of the Sabaody merch I got. "Is that so? It must be a shame if someone threw them in the ocean then."

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?"

"Unless you're having thoughts about lesbian romance right now-" "That was one time, and _no!_ " "-then no, I'm not."

* * *

She threw the merch in the ocean.

"My babies!" I cried, jumping in the ocean in an attempt to retrieve it.

 _Oh wait didn't I eat a devil fruit-?_

 **"AH REI HELP ME-!"**

"Idiot."

* * *

"So how much do you think that thing was worth?" I randomly asked her as we passed by a seemingly abandoned ship. "I'm thinking it costs... uh... prolly two goats." I said, nodding to myself.

Reiju groaned inaudibly, hitting me with a rock ( _where in the hell does she get those things?!_ ) before going back inside her bedroom. "It's two in the morning and you woke me up for this?" She muttered, as I blinked and looked up at the sky.

 _Huh, it's... dark._

"Alright, alright... I'll get some shut eye..."

"Although in all seriousness, how much do you really think that boat was worth- _OW!_ "

I did get some sleep, along with a nasty black eye.

* * *

"YES SPRING ON AN AUTUMN ISLAND! MY FAVORITE."

"If you persist on acting like an impressionable adult child, please stay at least ten meters away from me. You are being a huge embarrassment." Reiju mumbled, but I didn't listen to her, nope.

"Oh my god is that a unicorn?!" I yelled, before running off to its direction. **"THIS IS A BRAND NEW DISCOVERY."**

"..."

"Oh wait, it's a rhinoceros... I should really need to get my eyes checked..."

* * *

"Are you okay?" I blankly asked her. "You look kinda melancholy."

Reiju snapped out of her expressionless state, before shaking her head slightly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

I raised an eyebrow. "if you say so..." I said, before muttering under my breath, "Jesus Christ, you look like you just had war flashbacks..."

* * *

"Uh, Rei?" I asked her, poking my head though her room. "Do you have any uhh... woman stuff?" I asked her sheepishly, as she did... _something_ on her desk, her back facing me.

 _Wait, does she even have periods? Eh, whatever. Too late to take that question back now._

She blinked. "What are you talking about." She deadpanned, still not looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes, even though she couldn't see it. "You of all people know very well what I'm talking about." I said, yet she still looked clueless. "I NEED PADS, WOMAN." I yelled, my annoyance already acting up.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it." She responded back after a few moments, giving a glance at my hunched state. "It's in the bathroom. Go crazy."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

 _...I feel like I've heard that phrase before._

* * *

I sighed, feeling a bit dizzy. "Rei." I whined, sprawled out on the deck as she dumped cold water onto me.

 _That did not make me feel better whatsoever. In fact, I think it just made my cold a whole lot worse._

"...You're a terrible doctor, Rei." I mumbled, feeling a headache coming up. "A very terrible doctor."

She raised an eyebrow, seemingly unaffected by my hurtful- or at least, I think it is -statement. "I'm not even attempting to treat you." She said, snickering at my pathetic form. "I just woke you up because you were being noisy with your annoying whines."

"You're _so_ mean."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

I made a distressed noise, something akin to a dying whale. She merely rolled her eyes, as I moaned miserably on the floor, before suddenly sneezing loudly.

 _Goddammit._

* * *

"Rei where are we going-"

"-calm down and please stop holding onto me for dear life-"

"-why the _fuck_ is it raining lightning?!"

Reiju pried myself off of her, crossing her arms. "Welcome to the New World, newbie." She smirked, as I whimpered.

 _I am not ready for this. No, not at all. Actually, **wait...**_

"Why so early?!" I wailed, as she groaned.

She glared at me from the corner of her eye as I sniffled. "Please stop being a baby, I know you're just being melodramatic and you're not actually genuinely scared."

I immediately dropped my act, staring at her in shock. "Woah, almost nobody can see through that." I muttered. "Not even the readers." I added quietly, breaking the fourth wall.

She said nothing, looking ahead as I scrambled to stand beside her. "Please, I've encountered lots of people before you." She finally uttered after a few moments of silence. "Do you seriously think I'd fall for such a mediocre act?" She asked me rhetorically, as I frowned.

 _..._

She suddenly grinned, as I narrowed my eyes at her. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"...You always noticed ever since you tried to kill me?" I stated, but in a form of a question. "You always knew. But you kept quiet."

Reiju shrugged. "I can't just break your pride like that, you know." She said, as I laughed wryly. "Not gonna lie though, that was a pretty good act you made there." She remarked.

 _Really? You care about my **pride**?_

"Wow, thanks. I learned from the best." I asked her, as she hummed questioningly at me. "From you, of course."

This time it was her who stared at me in shock. "What?" I grinned cheekily, mimicking her question from earlier. "Cat got your tongue?"

"...Heh." She chuckled, as I stick my tongue at her playfully. "Clever. I knew it wasn't a mistake when I followed you."

"Oh, yeah," I said, suddenly remembering about that. "Now can you tell me why you were doing that?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

She blinked. "Well, I was bored."

 _...What._

After seconds of silence, I spoke up. "You know what?" I laughed sarcastically, "Considering my shitty luck, I'm just gonna accept that answer."

 _Apparently I've became a victim of someone's boredom._

 ** _That's nice to hear._**

* * *

AN: IM BACK IM SORRY I UPDATED SO LATE RIP-

i made a new fanfic and its doing great. das my excuse-

AAA THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT UFDBW4OFGD IM SO HAPPY SOME PEOPLE GENUINELY ENJOY MY WORK-

Irregular Updates Are Still Irregular™

 **Bah-bye~!**


End file.
